Poczekalnia Serc
by MsIssyPL
Summary: Caroline Forbes przed sześcioma laty wyjechała bez słowa z Mystic Falls po tym, jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka próbowała ją zabić. Teraz jedzie do Nowego Orleanu na urodziny Stefana Salvatore'a z nadzieją na odbudowanie starej przyjaźni. Jednak nie spodziewa się, że razem z nim, do jej życia na nowo wkroczy pewna Oryginalna rodzina.
1. Prolog

Obiecałam sobie, że zacznę to opowiadanie po egzaminach, ale stwierdziłam, że jak wrzucę prolog wcześniej, to nic się nie stanie. To tylko prolog. Rozdział pierwszy pojawi się ok. 20 czerwca, PO sesji .

Wielkie podziękowania dla Cat za to, że zgodziła się na wyłapywanie wszystkich błędów małych i tych dużych i trzymanie mnie w ryzach, gdybym w pewnym momencie chciała wyprowadzić bohaterów na manowce.

Oczywiście, bohaterowie należą do L.J. Smith i producentów serialu _Pamiętniki Wampirów._ Mój jest tylko pomysł i ci bohaterowie, których nie było we wspomnianym wcześniej serialu czy serii książek.

Miłego czytania!

**Prolog**

_Chicago, 2018 r._

Caroline Forbes z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do stolika, przy którym siedział jej najlepszy przyjaciel, Stefan Salvatore. Nie widziała go od ponad sześciu lat, kiedy wyjechała z Mystic Falls po ich nieudanej wycieczce po lekarstwo. Wyprawa okazała się klapą, a lekarstwo mitem. Do tego skończyła się tragicznie dla profesora Shane'a, protektora Bonnie, oraz Jeremy'ego. Po tym, jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, dzięki Damonowi, wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo i o mały włos jej nie zabiła, Caroline wiedziała, że nie ma czego szukać w Mystic Falls. Nikt jej tam nie potrzebował. Tyler wyjechał, z Eleną nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego, a Matt…Matt chciał zwykłego życia, bez nadprzyrodzonych bytów kręcących się wokół. Jedynymi osobami, które wykazywały jakąkolwiek troskę byli Stefan i jej mama, ale to i tak było dla niej za mało. Dla Stefana ważniejsze było poskromienie Eleny, a jej mama była bezpieczniejsza bez niej. O Klausie nie chciała nawet myśleć. Mystic Falls było przeklęte i pogrążało się w mroku z każdym dniem, a ona nie chciała być tego częścią.

- Caroline, nic się nie zmieniłaś. – Stefan wstał i podszedł do blondynki, którą serdecznie uściskał.

- Ty również. Chociaż wydajesz się szczęśliwszy niż kiedy cię ostatnio widziałam. – Caroline usiadła przy stoliku. Nie mogła przestać gapić się na przyjaciela. Fizycznie się nie zmienił, ale, ku jej radości, w jego oczach widniały iskierki szczęścia.

- Bo jestem szczęśliwy – odpowiedział uśmiechając się do niej.

- Wcale się nie dziwię. Widzisz mnie po sześciu latach. – Caroline zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Nagle spoważniała. – A teraz powiedz mi, co się stało, że zacząłeś mnie bombardować tymi tragicznymi e-mailami? Zajrzałam na starą skrzynkę po raz pierwszy od paru lat i się przeraziłam.

Stefan uśmiechnął się, po czym odwdzięczył równie poważnym spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz, nie widziałem cię parę lat. Telefonów nie odbierasz, w ogóle nie dajesz znaku życia. W Mystic Falls wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz.

Caroline spuściła głowę ze wstydem.

- Wiem, ale musiałam to zrobić. Chciałam zacząć od nowa, zapomnieć o wszystkim, co miało miejsce. Stefanie, chciałam odpocząć od tych wszystkich dramatów z Pierwotnymi i Eleną w roli głównej.

W oczach blondynki pojawiły się łzy. Naprawdę tęskniła za przyjaciółmi, ale po tym wszystkim, co przeżyła, musiała odpocząć.

- Caroline, rozumiem cię. Sam również miałem tego dość i zrobiłem to, co ty. Powiedz mi teraz, co u ciebie? Jesteś z Tylerem? I dlaczego nie skontaktowałaś się chociaż ze swoją mamą?

Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, przerwała im kelnerka pytając o zamówienie. Oboje poprosili o cappuccino, po czym wrócili do rozmowy.

- W porządku. Przez pierwsze trzy lata mieszkałam w Waszyngtonie, potem w Nowym Jorku, a od kilku miesięcy tutaj, w Chicago. Pracuję, bo nie chcę, by wszystko przychodziło mi łatwo, na co pozwala mój status umarłej oraz umiejętność mieszania ludziom w głowach. Od kilku miesięcy planuję też otworzyć własny biznes. A jeśli chodzi o mamę. Wiem, że zrobiłam źle. Tęsknię za nią i na pewno wkrótce dam jej znać, że żyję tyle, że jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowa. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Jakby coś w środku blokowało mnie, by skontaktować się z kimkolwiek z Mystic Falls. – Umyślnie zignorowała pytanie o Tylera. Ostatni raz widziała go w noc ich pożegnania, gdy Klaus dał mu możliwość rozpoczęcia nowego życia. Starała się zapomnieć o tamtym dniu. Nie ze względu na Tylera, ale na Klausa, gdyż jego słowa do teraz szumiały jej w głowie.

_Jesteśmy tacy sami, Caroline._

- A Tyler? – Stefan domyślił się, że Caroline specjalnie zignorowała jego pytanie. Znał fakty, ale chciał wiedzieć, czy odnalazła go po tym, jak opuściła Mystic Falls.

Panna Forbes przygryzła wargę.

- Nie widziałam go, odkąd uciekł z Mystic Falls. Staram się o nim nie myśleć i ruszyłam do przodu. Spotykałam się z paroma chłopakami, ale to nie to samo. A co u ciebie? Jak rozwiązał się dramat pt. „Elena"?

- Gdy wyjechałaś, Klaus się wściekł, spakował manatki i również opuścił Mystic Falls. Najwyraźniej nic już go tam nie trzymało. Ja wyjechałem kilka dni po nim. Elena była wtedy z Damonem w Nowym Jorku. Z tego, co wiem, Elijah pomógł Elenie przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo. Od tego czasu jest z Damonem, czasami z nim rozmawiam przez telefon. Są szczęśliwi, choć Elena nadal strasznie żałuje tego, co zrobiła, gdy jej człowieczeństwo było wyłączone. Tęskni za Jeremym i obwinia siebie za to, że wyjechałaś. Bonnie od dwóch lat spotyka się z jakimś chłopakiem, którego poznała dzięki Abby. Zdaje się, że jest on czarownikiem. Odkąd Pierwotni wyjechali, Mystic Falls znowu stało się nudnym miasteczkiem z kilkoma nikomu niezagrażającymi nadprzyrodzonymi bytami.

Caroline wiedziała, że Stefan coś ukrywa. Znała go za dobrze.

- Kto by się spodziewał, że mój wyjazd wypłoszy Pierwotnych z Mystic Falls. Ale co u ciebie?

- Dobrze. Wręcz wspaniale. Jestem szczęśliwy, jak nigdy przedtem. A powód naszego spotkania to moje urodziny. No dobra, nie tylko one, mam je niedługo i skoro łaskawie się odezwałaś…

Caroline wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

- Boże, zapomniałam! To będą już 170, prawda? Ja z moimi 25 to przy tobie dzieciak – zaśmiała się.

- Tak, 170 i dlatego wyprawiam przyjęcie. Chciałbym, żebyś przyszła.

- Oczywiście, że przyjdę. Stefanie, jesteś moim przyjacielem. To dzięki tobie jestem teraz tym, kim jestem.

Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła i mocno przytuliła młodszego Salvatore'a.


	2. Witaj, Nowy Orleanie

**Rozdział pierwszy przed Wami. Ukazał się on już kilka dni temu na blogspocie, ale tam mogę w każdej chwili go edytować, gdy znajdę błąd, tu chyba nie można tego robić, co jest strasznie frustrujące. Ale stwierdziłam, że nie będę dłużej czekać, sama sprawdzę po raz kolejny i oto jest.**

**Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Nie pisałam rok i jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie po przerwie, więc mam nadzieję, że styl Was nie odstraszy. **

**Miłego czytania! **

**Rozdział pierwszy – Witaj, Nowy Orleanie**

_Nowy Orlean_

Caroline rozejrzała się wokół siebie z ciekawością. Nigdy jeszcze nie była w Nowym Orleanie i miała nadzieję, że zdąży go zwiedzić podczas swojego pobytu. Impreza urodzinowa Stefana miała odbyć się dopiero za dwa tygodnie, ale ona chciała być już na miejscu, by móc pobyć trochę ze swoim przyjacielem. Miała też nadzieję, że Stefan pozwoli jej zaplanować imprezę. W sumie, nawet nie chciała pytać go o pozwolenie. Dobrze wiedział, że w takich sprawach była nie do pokonania, a przy jej uporze, Stefan szybko się podda.

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, po czym ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, udała się na postój taksówek. Nie powiedziała Stefanowi, że przyjeżdża. Chciała zrobić mu niespodziankę.

Wsiadła do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki i podała kierowcy adres, który zostawił jej Stefan. Miała nadzieję, że będzie w domu. Nie kontaktowała się z nim, odkąd cztery dni temu zaprosił ją na swoje urodziny. Myślała o tym, co mogło sprawić, że Stefan jest szczęśliwy. Jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy, to dziewczyna. I to naprawdę wspaniała dziewczyna, skoro Stefan szczerze stwierdził, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż ją pozna. Miała nadzieję, że się polubią, gdyż nie chciała, by dziewczyna, która sprawia młodemu Salvatore'owi tyle radości, miała do niej jakieś pretensje. Przyjaźń ze Stefanem była dla niej ważna. Tym bardziej, że zawdzięczała mu naprawdę wiele.

- 25 dolarów, panienko. – Głos taksówkarza wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zapłaciła kierowcy, po czym wysiadła z samochodu ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała ładną i zadbaną kamienicę.

_W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że wybierzesz małe mieszkanko zamiast zwykłego domu, Stefanie Salvatore._

Ruszyła w stronę żeliwnego płotu, który otaczał blok kamienic. Przeszła obok otwartej furtki i podeszła do żelaznych, ładnie wykutych drzwi. Rozejrzała się i, ku jej zdumieniu, nie zauważyła żadnej listy lokatorów, tylko jeden dzwonek po prawej stronie.

_Czyżby Stefan zajmował całą kamienicę?_

Nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka i po chwili usłyszała głośny dźwięk bijących dzwonów.

_Oryginalnie, Stefan, naprawdę. _

Rozejrzała się wokół niespokojnie. Miała nadzieję, że przyjaciel będzie w domu, gdyż nie chciała do niego dzwonić. Niespodzianka, to niespodzianka. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to stanie pod drzwiami do wieczora.

Nie czekała jednak długo. Po kilkunastu sekundach w drzwiach stanął bardzo zdziwiony Stefan. Caroline podskoczyła i oplotła ramionami jego szyję.

- Niespodzianka! – Zaśmiała się, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. – Stwierdziłam, że przyjadę wcześniej. Musimy nadrobić sześć lat. Dla ciebie pewnie to nie dużo, ale dla mnie, jest to jednak trochę czasu.

- Rozumiem i naprawdę cieszę się, że przyjechałaś. Wejdź. – Mężczyzna odsunął się od dziewczyny. Caroline, lekko zdziwiona niedostępnością przyjaciela, weszła do dużego przedpokoju. Rozejrzała się wokół z zachwytem. Dom urządzony był z wielkim smakiem i stylem przypominał rezydencję Pierwotnych w Mystic Falls.

- Widzę, że sugerowałeś się wyglądem rezydencji Mikaelsonów w Mystic Falls. – Caroline weszła za Stefanem do obszernego salonu. Zachowany był w kolorach beżu i jasnego brązu. Staromodne szafki zasłaniały całą lewą stronę i wypełnione były różnymi zestawami porcelany. Na środku stał telewizor, przed którym swoje miejsce znalazła duża kanapa, dwa fotele i szklany stolik. Caroline podeszła do jednego z trzech obrazów zawieszonych na ścianie. Był wspaniały. Przedstawiał ciemny las, przez którego drzewa próbowało się wedrzeć światło słoneczne. Styl obrazu kogoś jej przypominał, ale jakoś nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, kogo.

- Tak wyszło. – Caroline odwróciła się w stronę Stefana, który niespokojnie zaglądał na zegar stojący przy jednej ze ścian.

- Stefan, o co chodzi? Zachowujesz się dziwnie, nawet jak na ciebie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz tak wcześnie. Myślałem, że będę miał więcej czasu przygotować się na to, jak ci powiedzieć…o pewnych sprawach.

Caroline spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.

_O co mu, do cholery, chodzi? Na co mam się przygotować? _

- Stefan, gadaj, o co chodzi. W moim życiu było tyle dramatów, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi. – Panna Forbes usiadła na kanapie, patrząc na przyjaciela wyczekująco. Stefan podrapał się po karku, patrząc w każdą stronę, tylko nie na Caroline.

- Chodzi o to, że mam dziewczynę.

- Jest aż tak straszna? – Zaśmiała się, ale po chwili spoważniała, widząc wzrok przyjaciela.

- Nie, coś ty. Jest wspaniała, choć to ukrywa. Poznasz ją wieczorem, a teraz chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój. – Stefan odwrócił i ruszył w stronę schodów.

_Jaka zgrabna zmiana tematu._

Caroline zerwała się z kanapy i łapiąc za rączkę walizki, powlokła się za Salvatore'em. Stefan poprowadził ją szerokimi, dębowymi schodami na pierwsze piętro. Kobieta rozglądała się wokół z zachwytem. Ściany w całym korytarzu na parterze i pierwszym piętrze, a także zapewne na drugim i każdym następnym, były w kolorze écru. I wszędzie widziała cudowne obrazy. Korytarz wypełniony tylko wiszącymi obrazami powinien wyglądać pusto, ale jego uroku dodawały stojące gdzieniegdzie stoliki z małymi lampami w stylu retro albo wazonami wypełnionymi świeżymi kwiatami. Stefan zaprowadził ją do jednego z pokoi po lewej stronie korytarza. Otworzył drzwi, po czym pozwolił jej pierwszej wejść do środka.

Pokój był śliczny. Ściany pokryte były głęboką czerwienią z namalowanymi białymi wzorami w kształcie kwiatów. Na środku stało królewskie łoże z baldachimem, obok którego, po obu jego stronach, znajdowały się białe stoliki nocne z małymi lampkami. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się duże okno, które połączone było z szerokim parapetem, na którym poukładane były poduszki. Po prawej, znajdowały się białe drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do łazienki, a także biała komoda, nad którą wisiał wspaniały i bardzo znajomy Caroline obraz.

- Klaus – wyszeptała. Spojrzała na Stefana, który patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem. – Ten obraz. Widziałam go w posiadłości Pierwotnych w Mystic Falls. Wszystkie te obrazy, a może nawet i większość, które są w tym domu. Klaus je namalował, prawda?

Stefan patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie w jej stronę, co dało jej oczywistą odpowiedź.

- Care, musisz zrozu… -zaczął, ale blondynka mu przerwała.

- Zrozumieć?! Co mam zrozumieć?! Że mieszkasz z człowiekiem, który zniszczył nasze życie? Który zniszczył MOJE życie, pozbywając się Tylera i obiecując, że go zabije, gdy tylko go znajdzie? Który wykorzystał Elenę do budowania swojej armii hybryd? Który przyłożył rękę do tego, że Elena zbliżyła się do Damona, gdy ty lubowałeś w swoim alter ego – Rozpruwaczu?

- CAROLINE, USPOKÓJ SIĘ! – Stefan złapał ją za ramiona i nią potrząsnął. Blondynka spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Wiem, co on zrobił, ale każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Pamiętasz noc, w której zabił swoje hybrydy? Wtedy przyznałaś, że wcale nie jesteśmy lepsi. Po prostu mamy szczęście, że jest przy nas ktoś bliski.

- Ale to Klaus – wyszeptała.

- Wiem, Caroline. Każdy z nas robił złe rzeczy. Też go nienawidziłem, ale teraz mu współczuję. Jest sam.

Caroline wiedziała, że ma rację. Klaus był samotny. Jego rodzeństwo zawsze go zawodziło i zdradzało. Nie ufał nikomu, tylko sobie. Ale o wiele łatwiej było go nienawidzić. Dla niej szczególnie, gdyż nie raz w ciągu tych sześciu lat zastanawiała się, co się z nim dzieje. Klaus wszedł jej pod skórę bardziej, niż przypuszczała.

Blondynka spojrzała na przyjaciela z bladym uśmiechem, po czym mocno go przytuliła.

- Po prostu, łatwiej go nienawidzić.

- Wiem o tym, ale nienawidząc go, możemy od razu znienawidzić siebie.

Caroline podniosła głowę.

- Dlaczego z nim mieszkasz? I gdzie on jest? – Nie chciała go widzieć. Nie była na to gotowa i czuła, że nigdy nie będzie.

_Tyler, Caroline, pamiętaj o tym, co zrobił Tylerowi._

Jednak ta wymówka już nie działała. Minęło sześć lat. Tęskniła za nim, ale nie za Tylerem-chłopakiem, ale Tylerem-przyjacielem.

- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie on jest. Prawdopodobnie w Anglii. Nie widziałem go od pięciu lat, a mieszkam tu z pewną dziewczyną, którą znasz i pewnie ci się to nie spodo…

- Rebekah! Jesteś z Rebeką, prawda? – Caroline gwałtownie odsunęła się od niego patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Stefan podniósł obie ręce do góry w geście poddania.

- Przyznaję się, ale jestem z nią naprawdę szczęśliwy, więc zanim coś powiesz, zastanów się nad tym dwa razy, a potem tego nie mów.

Caroline warknęła. Miała wiele do powiedzenia, ale idąc za jego radą, nie wypowiedziała ani słowa. Wiedziała, że potem by tego żałowała.

- A ona wie, że tu jestem? Znaczy się, wie, że mnie zaprosiłeś? – zapytała z lekką obawą. Caroline nie lubiła Rebeki. Szczerze mówiąc, nienawidziła jej, gdyż to dzięki niej Elena stała się wampirem. Wiedziała też, że Pierwotna również za nią nie przepadała.

- Nie wie, ale dzisiaj się dowie, dlatego na razie nie pokazuj się na dole, ok? Rebekah za chwilę wróci i jej powiem o tobie. Ma dość wybuchowy charakter, więc radzę ci zostać w pokoju i, nie wiem, rozpakuj się, wykąp czy cokolwiek. Tylko nie wychodź, dopóki nie będzie bezpiecznie, ok?

Caroline skinęła głową, po czym podniosła walizkę i położyła ją na łóżku. Stefan wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Blondynka położyła się na łóżku rozmyślając o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. W ciągu zaledwie paru godzin jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że Pierwotnych zostawiła za sobą, ale nie. Przez Stefana oni znowu weszli w jej życie.

Bała się. Nie Rebeki, gdyż wiedziała, że Stefan jakoś ją udobrucha. Zawsze działał na wszystkich uspokajająco. To Klaus ją przerażał. Nie wiedziała, jak zareaguje, gdy w końcu się spotkają, a kiedyś ten dzień na pewno nadejdzie. Możliwe, że już nawet za kilkanaście dni na urodzinach Stefana.

Przez sześć lat bycia z dala od wydarzeń w Mystic Falls, miała szansę spojrzeć na wszystko obiektywnie. I nie nienawidziła Klausa. Wiedziała, że powinna i nie raz, gdy tylko jej myśli uciekały w stronę jego osoby, przypominała sobie o wszystkich okropnych czynach, których się dopuścił. Na początku działało i to całkiem nieźle, ale po jakimś czasie, jego złe uczynki zostały zaćmione przez jej wspomnienia o tym, jak uratował ją w dniu jej urodzin (często wtedy próbowała przemówić swojemu rozsądkowi, powtarzając sobie, że to przez niego znalazła się w tej sytuacji), ich taniec na balu, rozmowy. Przypominały jej się wszystkie wspaniałe słowa, które do niej wypowiedział. Które pozwoliły jej mieć nadzieję, że faktycznie świat stoi przed nią otworem.

Tyler nigdy nie traktował jej tak, jak Klaus. Kochał ją, była tego pewna, ale z nim wszystko było takie proste. Byli zwykłą parą nastolatków, ze zwykłymi problemami, dopóki pewien Pierwotny nie wkroczył do jej życia. Od tego czasu, miała wrażenie, że jej związek z Tylerem jest na drugim planie. Hybrydy i ich uwolnienie spod przywiązania do Klausa stały się dla niego priorytetem, a ona stała się rozpraszaczem. Kochała go pomimo to, jednak dopiero niedawno zdała sobie sprawę, że Klaus bardziej ją doceniał, widział w niej coś więcej niż głupiutką blondynkę nadającą się tylko do rozpraszania mężczyzn.

Zdała sobie wtedy sprawę, że Tyler nie był miłością jej życia, nie był tym jedynym i w jakiejś części była wdzięczna Klausowi, że dzięki temu, że kazał mu wynieść się z miasta, mogła to odkryć. Jednak nadal, będąc teraz już pewną swoich uczuć co do Tylera, te, dotyczące Klausa, były, w najprostszym znaczeniu, skomplikowane.

O wiele łatwiej było go nienawidzić, niż przyznać, że za fasadą złej Hybrydy kryje się samotny, stawiający rodzinę ponad wszystko, czarujący i pociągający mężczyzna.

O wiele łatwiej.

* * *

Stefan zszedł na dół i udał się do salonu myśląc nad wykładem, który będzie musiał wygłosić przed Rebeką. Wiedział, że będzie to konieczne, by nie pobiegła do pokoju i rozerwała Caroline na strzępy. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nienawidzi jej bardziej niż Eleny. Obwiniała ją o złamanie serca Klausowi, co może i było prawdą, ale Klaus był najsilniejszym wampirem, prawdę mówiąc hybrydą, na świecie. Wrócił do swoich dawnych nawyków urządzając dość krwawe imprezy i na nowo ludzie zaczęli się go obawiać, ale wśród rodziny i najbliższych znajomych był taki, jak zwykle. Nigdy nie pokazywał tej strony, którą zawsze odkrywał w pobliżu Caroline, ale nie był już tak mściwy i chętny to zasztyletowania swojego rodzeństwa, jak przed jego pobytem w Mystic Falls.

Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szkockiej, jednak zanim zdążył zrobić łyk, usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

- Wróciłam! – Głos Rebeki rozniósł się po całym domu. Stefan z nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach wyszedł z salonu i pocałunkiem powitał blondynkę.

- Co jest? – Wiedział, że Rebekah od razu wyczuje, że coś ukrywa. Do teraz dziwił się, że nie zorientowała się, że wyjazd do Chicago zdecydowanie nie wiązał się ze sprawami biznesowymi.

- Po pierwsze, obiecaj, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca i postarasz się opanować swoje mordercze zapędy. – Stefan delikatnie położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach patrząc na nią poważnym wzrokiem. Rebekah przybrała podejrzliwy wyraz twarzy. Naprawdę COŚ musiało się stać, skoro każe jej złożyć taką obietnicę.

- Obiecuję, że wysłucham cię do końca i nikogo nie zabiję – powiedziała patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Po chwili dodała: - Najwyżej zranię. Albo poharatam.

- Bekah, mówię poważnie. Kilka dni temu pojechałem do Chicago i skłamałem mówiąc, że jadę tam w interesach. Tak naprawdę, pojechałem tam, by spotkać się z kimś bardzo dla mnie ważnym.

Rebekah gwałtownie odsunęła się od mężczyzny patrząc na niego z furią w oczach.

- Jeśli to Elena, to możesz się założyć, że znajdę tę sukę i zabiję! – wysyczała. Nie patrząc na Stefana, udała się w stronę schodów, by udać się do ich wspólnej sypialni. Mężczyzna, używając wampirzej szybkości, dogonił ją i stanął przed nią blokując jej wejście na pierwsze piętro.

- To nie jest Elena.

Rebekah sapnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Po chwili, do jej nozdrzy dotarł bardzo ładny, kwiatowy i zdecydowanie KOBIECY zapach perfum.

- Kto tu jest? – Warknęła patrząc wrogo na Stefana. Nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, z wampirzą szybkością udała się za zapachem i bez wahania weszła do jednego z pokoi na pierwszym piętrze.

Zanim Caroline zdążyła w wampirzym tempie podnieść się z łóżka i stanąć przed Rebeką, Pierwotna zauważyła, że młoda wampirzyca wpatrywała się w obraz namalowany przez Niklausa.

- Rebekah – wyszeptała Caroline Forbes.

- Caroline, cóż za niemiła niespodzianka – wysyczała Pierwotna. Miała ochotę rozszarpać dziewczynę za to, co zrobiła Nikowi. W wampirzym tempie przygwoździła wampirzycę do ściany trzymając rękę na jej gardle. – Co tu robisz? Jak śmiesz pokazywać się w tym domu. Mało szkód narobiłaś?!

Caroline sapnęła, po czym złapała rękami dłoń Rebeki chcąc się uwolnić z jej silnego uścisku.

- Rebekah! – Stefan podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią karcąco. – Ja ją zaprosiłem. Jest moją przyjaciółką i nie dam ci jej skrzywdzić.

- Przyjaciółką! Zostawiła was wszystkich bez słowa, a Nikowi złamała serce! I to dla kogo?! Dla tego namiastki mężczyzny, który potrafi tylko kozaczyć, a potem ucieka! – Pierwotna spojrzała wściekle na młodą wampirzycę. – I co? Gdzie jest twój kochaś, abym mogła mu wyrwać serce? Zrobię to z największą przyjemnością. Nie będę tak słaba jak Nik i twoje łzy mnie nie powstrzymają.

Caroline bezskutecznie próbowała złapać choć trochę powietrza. Wiedziała, że Rebekah nigdy nie darzyła jej sympatią, ale nie miała pojęcia, że za to, że wyjechała bez słowa pożegnania, tak ją znienawidzi. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Rebekah i Klaus byli ze sobą blisko, ale nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ta będzie ją obwiniać o złamanie serca jej bratu. Przecież Klaus nie mógł jej kochać aż tak, prawda?

- Ja..Nie..nie wiem…gdzie Tyler – wykrztusiła z nadzieją, że Pierwotna zrozumie z tych kilku słów ich znaczenie. Nie pomyliła się. Nie wiedziała, czy to pod naporem chmurnego spojrzenia Stefana, czy jej słów, ale Rebekah rozluźniła dłoń spoczywająca na jej gardle. Caroline odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Nie wiesz? Czy nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest, bym go przypadkiem nie odnalazła? – wysyczała blondynka. Forbes westchnęła. Rebekah była naprawdę trudnym człowiekiem i do tego miała zbyt wybuchowy charakter. Jedyne, co mogła ją przekonać, to…

- Zaurocz mnie i zapytaj o Tylera, jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Nie widziałam go od chwili, gdy wyjechał z Mystic Falls – powiedziała Caroline zdecydowanym tonem. Zauroczenie źle jej się kojarzyło, ale jeśli miało przekonać upartą jak osioł kobietę do tego, by uwierzyła, że mówi prawdę, była gotowa się temu poddać.

Rebekah rzuciła jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie, Stefan zdziwione, a Caroline spojrzała na Pierwotną wyczekująco.

_Nie myśl o Damonie. Nie myśl o Damonie. Stefan stoi obok, nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić._

- Dobra, niech ci będzie – Rebekah przybrała na twarz diabelski uśmieszek. Caroline w tym momencie pożałowała swojej pochopnej oferty. Przecież ta nie powstrzyma się przed zapytaniem o Klausa. Miała nadzieję, że Pierwotna odpuści, ale to w końcu była Rebekah Mikaelson. Ona nigdy nie odpuszczała – to Caroline wiedziała bardzo dobrze.

Rebekah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i po chwili Caroline poczuła działanie uroku.

- Będziesz odpowiadała szczerze na każde zadanie przeze mnie pytanie, powiedzmy, przez następne dwie minuty. – Głos blondynki rozbrzmiał w jej głowie. Bała się pytań Rebeki.

- Gdzie jest Tyler? – Caroline w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Nie wiem. Nie widziałam go od dnia, w którym wyjechał z Mystic Falls – odpowiedziała bez wahania Caroline.

- Dobra, teraz ci wierzę. Mam jeszcze tylko takie jedno pytanie – Na twarzy Rebeki pojawił się złowieszczy uśmieszek. Caroline przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Rebekah – Stefan spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę ze złością, jednak ta go zignorowała.

- Powiedz mi, Caroline, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz mojego brata? Co jest tego powodem?

Caroline zamknęła oczy marząc o tym, by ziemia się pod nią zapadła. Nie chciała odpowiadać, ale urok Rebeki ją do tego zmuszał.

- Nie nienawidzę go. Łatwiej jednak jest mi udawać, że go nienawidzę, niż przyznać się przed samą sobą, że uczucia, jakimi go darzę, są dalekie od nienawiści.

Rebekah uśmiechnęła się.

- Czyli Niklaus ci się podoba?

- Tak.

Po chwili Caroline poczuła, jak zauroczenie mija. Spojrzała nienawistnie na Pierwotną.

- Miałaś pytać TYLKO o Tylera! – krzyknęła wściekła. Samej przed sobą trudno było jej przyznać, że Klaus ją pociągał, a teraz Rebekah zmusiła ją do tego, by jeszcze przyznała się do tego na głos. Przy Stefanie, który patrzył teraz na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ale nie martw się, Nik już się chyba z ciebie wyleczył. Z tego, co wiem, nieźle sobie używa tam, w Londynie. – Posyłając osłupiałej Caroline szeroki uśmiech, Pierwotna pewnym krokiem wyszła z pokoju.

_Londyn_

- Nik, zachowywałbyś się bardziej kulturalnie. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko twoim małym przyjęciom, ale to już piąty dywan w tym miesiącu. – Kol spojrzał na brata, który siedział na jednym z krzeseł i pił krew z siedzącej mu na kolanach dziewczyny. Klaus oderwał się od szyi blondynki i spojrzał na młodszego brata złowrogo.

- Nie pouczaj mnie, Kol, jeśli nie chcesz trafić do trumny po raz kolejny – warknął. Kol tylko prychnął.

- Ten tekst o sztyletach stał się nudny dawno temu, a w ogóle, wszystkie sztylety zostały w Nowym Orleanie, z Rebeką i Elijah.

Kol rozejrzał się wokół i skrzywił się na widok leżących kobiet. Oczywiście, wszystkie były martwe i plamiły nowy dywan. Nigdy nie był typem pedanta, ale nie lubił, gdy krew walała się po całym pokoju. A mieszkanie z Nikiem, niestety, wymagało pogodzenia się z tym. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego z nim został. Gadkę o sztyletach słyszał przynajmniej raz dziennie, ale obiecał Rebece, że go przypilnuje. Odkąd wyjechali z Mystic Falls, Klaus zatapiał się w szaleńczych eskapadach, pełnych krwi prywatkach i pielęgnował swój gniew. Kol tylko czekał na dzień, w którym ten gniew znajdzie ujście, ale wiedział, że stanie się to dopiero wtedy, gdy jego brat zostanie doprowadzony do ostateczności. A, niestety, żadne z jego rodzeństwa nie wiedziało, co by mogło to spowodować, dlatego wszyscy starali się go za bardzo nie denerwować.

Nagle ciszę w pokoju przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Kol spojrzał na brata wyczekująco. Ten tylko spojrzał na wyświetlacz, po czym ignorując dzwoniące urządzenie, wrócił do jedzenia. Młodszy mężczyzna tylko westchnął, po czym podszedł do brata i sam odebrał jego telefon.

- Słucham cię, siostro.

- _Kol? Gdzie Nik?_ – Brunet spojrzał na starszego brata z niesmakiem.

- Jest zajęty. Kolejną blondynką – odpowiedział. Niklaus uwielbiał zabijać blondynki, a jeśli dodatkowo miały niebieskie oczy, robił to z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Cała ich trójka wiedziała, dlaczego akurat blondynki sobie upodobał.

- _Jeszcze mu nie przeszło? Za dwa tygodnie jest przyjęcie urodzinowe Stefana. Macie być. Oboje. Słyszysz mnie, Nik?!_

W odpowiedzi, mężczyzna wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

- Nie martw się. Będziemy, choćbym miał go tam zaciągnąć siłą.

- _I dobrze. Nie zawiedź mnie, Kol _– Z tymi słowami, Rebekah rozłączyła się.

Kol spojrzał na brata po raz kolejny.

_I jak ja mam go niby zaciągnąć do Ameryki?_


	3. Ból

I jest rozdział drugi! Trochę dłuższy niż poprzedni. I znowu trochę melancholijny, ale spokojnie, to już się wkrótce skończy. Nie lubię początków, strasznie nie lubię, a jeszcze tu mi wyszedł strasznie melodramatyczny. No i pojawił się Elijah! Mam nadzieję, że moja jego kreacja nie odbiega od tej z serialu.

Miłego czytania! I proszę o komentarze, lubię wiedzieć, co Wam się podoba, a co jednak przydałoby się zmienić.

**Rozdział drugi - Ból**

_Nowy Orlean_

Zmęczenie.

Tylko to czuła w tym momencie.

Przebudziła się zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami, ale już miała dość. Obrazy wczorajszego incydentu z zauroczeniem Rebeki wracały do niej nieubłaganie. Dręczyły ją i nie pozwalały skupić się na niczym innym.

Gdy Rebekah tylko opuściła pokój, Stefan podszedł do niej i najzwyczajniej ją przytulił. Była wdzięczna za to, że nie pytał o Klausa, ani o jej uczucia względem Hybrydy. Jednak gdy tylko wyszedł z pokoju, nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć. Poszła się umyć, po czym udała się do łóżka z nadzieją, że sen odegna niechciane myśli.

Niestety, stało się wręcz odwrotnie. Myśli, których tak uparcie próbowała się pozbyć, nawiedzały ją przez najbliższe godziny, aż w końcu, zmęczona jak nigdy, zasnęła.

Teraz jednak znowu odtwarzała w głowie scenę, w której przyznawała, że Klaus jej się podoba.

- Caroline, jesteś żałosna – powiedziała do siebie, po czym wygramoliła się z łóżka. Podeszła do walizki leżącej przy komodzie. Wyciągnęła z niej bieliznę oraz letnią sukienkę w kolorze zielonym, po czym udała się do łazienki.

* * *

Weszła do kuchni, którą na szczęście było łatwo znaleźć, z nadzieją, że nikogo w niej nie będzie. A w szczególności Rebeki. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagowałaby na widok Pierwotnej.

- Caroline, jaka miła niespodzianka. – Ku jej zaskoczeniu, przy stole siedział nie kto inny, tylko Elijah.

- Elijah, cześć – Caroline czuła się trochę nieswojo. Nie wiedziała, czego spodziewać się po najstarszym z braci. Miała nadzieję, że nie zaatakuje jej tak, jak Rebekah bądź, z czego był znany, nie wyrwie jej serca z piersi.

Podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej mleko. Czekoladowe kulki leżały na blacie w dużym szklanym słoju.

- Słyszałem od Stefana, że Rebekah nie przywitała cię zbyt sympatycznie – powiedział spokojnym głosem, gdy blondynka usiadła z miseczką płatków przy wysepce kuchennej, która robiła za stół. Elijah siedział naprzeciw popijając kawę z filiżanki i czytając dzisiejszą gazetę.

- Obwinia mnie o złamanie serca Klausowi. Wiem, że nie zrobiłam dobrze wyjeżdżając tak bez pożegnania, ale naprawdę miałam dość Mystic Falls i tych wszystkich dramatów. Mam nadzieję, że ty o nic mnie nie obwiniasz? – Caroline spojrzała pytająco na Pierwotnego, który odłożył gazetę na bok składając ją idealnie na pół.

- Nie znam cię, więc nie mam prawa cię oceniać, Caroline. I w jakimś stopniu rozumiem twoją decyzję. To, co działo się w Mystic Falls było bardzo dalekie od normalności nawet dla tak starego wampira jak ja.

- Elijah, widzę, że teraz swoimi moralnymi gadkami męczysz tę sukę, która złamała serce naszemu bratu. – Rebekah weszła do kuchni zbyt pewnym krokiem. Caroline wiedziała, że to tylko dlatego, że Stefana z nią nie ma. Wczoraj, po ich wyjściu z jej pokoju słyszała, jak się kłócili.

- Ta suka ma imię. – Caroline spojrzała na Rebekah ze złością. Postanowiła zwalczać ogień ogniem. Nie będzie ofiarą. Za żadne skarby.

- Mógłbym prosić o nieużywanie tak wulgarnego języka? – Elijah spojrzał na obie dziewczyny z naganą. Pomimo tego, że Pierwotny był najwyżej starszy od Caroline dziesięć lat, czuła do niego duży respekt, którym raczej obdarzało się starsze osoby niż młodych mężczyzn.

- Elijah, nie obraź się, ale ile miałeś lat, gdy zostałeś wampirem? – Caroline spojrzała z ciekawością na Pierwotnego. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zorientował się, do czego zmierzała, ponieważ posłał jej lekki uśmiech.

- Dwadzieścia pięć. I nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Moi bracia oraz Rebekah nie raz mówili mi, że jestem za poważny. – Caroline wiedziała, że gdyby mogła, prawdopodobnie byłaby teraz czerwona z zażenowania. Spuściła wzrok i zajęła się swoim śniadaniem.

- Bo to prawda, 'Lijah. Już samo to, że zobaczenie ciebie w czymś innym niż garnitur graniczy z cudem, coś mówi. – Zgodziła się Rebekah wyciągając jajka z lodówki.

- Gdybym nie została wampirem, byłabym teraz rok od ciebie starsza – mruknęła cicho młoda wampirzyca. Nie żałowała tego, kim się stała. Dzięki temu miała nieskończenie wiele czasu na to, by poznawać świat, kawałek po kawałeczku, ale czasami tęskniła za zwykłymi, ludzkimi problemami. Do tego w smutek zawsze wprowadzał ją widok matek z dziećmi, gdyż wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie mogła doświadczyć macierzyństwa.

- Caroline, nie ma co żałować straconego człowieczeństwa. W pewnym sensie, bycie wampirem to nie tylko klątwa, ale także dar. Dar wiecznego życia, który pozwala na odkrywanie samego siebie oraz wszystkiego, co świat ma do zaoferowania. – Elijah miał rację. Nie ma co żałować. Wiedziała też, że była zdecydowanie lepszym wampirem niż kiedykolwiek człowiekiem.

- Klaus też tak mówił – wymamrotała, ściągając na siebie pytające spojrzenia obojga rodzeństwa. – W tę noc, kiedy przyszedł mnie uratować po tym, jak Tyler na jego życzenie mnie ugryzł. Że czeka na mnie cały świat i że mogę to wszystko mieć, gdy tylko tego zapragnę.

- A ty go zostawiłaś . – Caroline wywróciła oczami na szorstki komentarz Rebeki. Zwróciła się w jej stronę z irytacją.

- Jakbyś się nie zorientowała, to kiedy wyjeżdżałam, nie pożegnałam się z nikim. Ani ze Stefanem, który tak wiele dla mnie zrobił, ani z Bonnie, Mattem. Boże, nawet z własną matką! Jedyne, co się dla mnie liczyło, to zostawić to zapomniane przez Boga miasto i uciec stamtąd jak najprędzej!

Gdy przestała krzyczeć, zorientowała się, że stała tuż przed Rebeką. Do tego bardzo zdumioną Rebeką.

- Nie pożegnałaś się z własną matką? – Zapytała ze szczerym zdziwieniem na twarzy. Caroline zamrugała szybko oczami, gdyż poczuła zbierające się łzy pod powiekami na wspomnienie Liz Forbes. Tęskniła za nią i wiedziała, że to, co zrobiła, było najgorsze, co mogła matce zrobić jedyna córka, ale po prostu naprawdę chciała wyplenić z siebie Mystic Falls. Chciała zapomnieć o wszystkim, co miało związek z Eleną i jej problemami. Bo to zawsze jej problemy były najważniejsze. Nikogo innego.

- Nie. I wiem, że jestem okropną córką, ale naprawdę chciałam odseparować się od Mystic Falls. Odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. – Teraz Caroline nie ukrywała już łez. – Muszę…Zobaczymy się później.

Dwie sekundy później była już w swoim pokoju.

Położyła się na łóżku, nie powstrzymując łez.

Płakała za mamą, z którą zaczęło jej się tak dobrze układać.

Płakała za tatą, który ją zostawił, gdyż nie chciał stać się tym, czego nienawidził najbardziej.

Płakała za swoim dawnym życiem, gdzie najważniejsze dla niej było zorganizowanie kolejnej potańcówki.

Płakała za wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, których zostawiła.

Płakała za dawną Caroline, nawet jeśli była ona najbardziej samolubną i płytką dziewczyną w Mystic Falls.

* * *

Rebekah słyszała płacz dziewczyny. Z całej siły starała się być silną i nie czuć współczucia dla młodej wampirzycy, ale nie miała przecież serca z kamienia.

Mogła nienawidzić Caroline, ale jej w jakimś sensie współczuła. Olewana przez własnych przyjaciół, dopóki nie znaleźli dla niej zadania, zwykle związanego z rozproszeniem Klausa. Wcale się nie dziwiła, że postanowiła uciec od tego wszystkiego.

Jednak mogła dać znać, że nie ucieka po to, by odnaleźć tego swojego Tylera. Do dzisiaj pamiętała wściekłość brata, gdy dowiedział się, że Caroline opuściła miasto bez słowa. Nie minął dzień, jak spakował się i wyjechał do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie wrócił do swoich dawnych nawyków sprzed pojawienia się w Mystic Falls. Po roku spędzonym w Nowym Orleanie, wyjechał, by podróżować po świecie, choć Rebekah miała podejrzenia, że szukał Caroline. Kol wyruszył za nim i od tego czasu podróżował razem z nim.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę wiele przeszła, ale po prostu o tym nie mówi – Rebekah na dźwięk głosu Elijah wróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że po prostu nigdy nie miała komu się zwierzyć. Wszyscy zawsze ratowali Elenę, jej problemy zawsze stały na pierwszym miejscu, a reszta musiała być po prostu gotowa na wezwanie, gdy potrzebna będzie ich pomoc.

- I to był największy błąd, jaki zrobiliśmy. – Stefan wszedł do kuchni. Był wyraźnie w lepszym humorze niż poprzedniego dnia. Rebekah nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Stefan aż tak bardzo przejął się tym, że zadała więcej niż jedno pytanie. Po prostu chciała wiedzieć, czy Caroline czuje cokolwiek do jej brata, gdyż wiedziała, że Nikowi nadal nie przeszło uczucie wobec niej.

- Już ci przeszło? – Rebekah przeniosła jajecznicę z patelni na dwa talerze, po czym podała jeden Stefanowi. Ten posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech.

- Trochę. Nie powinnaś tego robić, nawet jeśli, według ciebie, robiłaś to dla dobra Klausa.

- Co się stało? – przerwał im zaciekawiony Elijah.

- Bekah nie chciała uwierzyć, że Caroline nie wie, gdzie jest Tyler, więc ta pozwoliła się zauroczyć, ale tylko na pytanie o Tylera. Niestety, twoja siostra wykorzystała dane jej pozwolenie i zapytała Caroline o Klausa – wyjaśnił Salvatore. Rebekah poczuła na sobie pełen nagany wzrok Elijah.

- No co? Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy Caroline naprawdę tak nienawidzi Nika, jak twierdziła w Mystic Falls! – Rebekah poczuła się osaczona.

- To nie powinno ciebie interesować, Bekah. To sprawa między Niklausem, a Caroline. A teraz przepraszam, jestem umówiony. – Elijah wstał z krzesła, posłał siostrze i Stefanowi lekki uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

- Elijah ma rację, Bekah. To nie twoja sprawa – zgodził się z Pierwotnym Stefan. Rebekah już otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Salvatore jej przerwał. – Wiem, że to twój brat i ci na nim zależy, ale on ma swój rozum, tak samo Caroline. A teraz jedz, tak dobra jajecznica nie może się zmarnować.

* * *

Caroline leżała w poprzek na łóżku, uparcie wpatrując się ekran telefonu, gdzie wybrany miała numer do Liz. Wystarczyło tylko nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym przycisnęła zielony guziczek.

Bała się. Bała się, że jej mama nie będzie chciała z nią rozmawiać. Że powie, że ona już dla niej nie istnieje. Wiedziała, że po tym, co jej zrobiła, Liz miała do tego wszelkie prawo, ale naprawdę nie chciała, by to się stało. To już by całkiem złamało jej serce.

- Tu Szeryf Liz Forbes. Proszę zostawić wiadomość po sygnale. – Caroline zamknęła oczy z powodu rozczarowania. Jej mama zapewne była w pracy. Gdy usłyszała głośne „Biiip", trzymając emocje na wodzy, choć z ledwością, zaczęła mówić:

- Hej, mamo, to ja. Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Tęsknię za tobą? Choć zapewne, gdybym tęskniła, zadzwoniłabym wcześniej. Przepraszam…- Caroline zawiesiła się na krótką chwilę. - Kocham cię i naprawdę nie chciałam tego robić, ale potrzebowałam tego. Ta ucieczka od tego wszystkiego, naprawdę mi pomogła. Teraz wiem, że powinnam od początku myśleć nie o tym, by wszyscy wokół mnie byli szczęśliwi, ale powinnam czasami być też samolubna i pomyśleć o sobie. Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałam. Mój numer to 664-56-35, jakbyś chciała oddzwonić. Kocham cię, mamo i naprawdę tęsknię.

Nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę, po czym odłożyła telefon na nocny stolik. Miała nadzieję, że Liz oddzwoni. Że istnieje jeszcze szansa na odbudowanie ich relacji.

* * *

_Londyn_

- Nik, rusz się! Idziemy do klubu! – Kol wszedł do sypialni brata z niewypowiedzianą energią. Wiedział, że wypad może nie skończyć się dobrze, ale miał dość siedzenia w jednym i tym samym miejscu. Chciał się trochę zabawić, a przy okazji zmusić Nika do wyjścia z domu. Nawet jeśli najprawdopodobniej skończy się to kilkoma zgonami.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że mam ochotę na beznadziejną muzykę, spocone ciała i zboczone dziewczyny? – Klaus spojrzał na brata znad książki, którą właśnie czytał. Kol spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

- Nie bądź już taki staroświecki. Imprezy w tym wieku są naprawdę świetne. – Kol wszedł głębiej do pokoju i usiadł na królewskiej wielkości łożu.

- Uważasz tak tylko dlatego, że dziewczyny w tych czasach zachowują się jak prostytutki, nie wspominając o ubiorze. – Klaus uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Kol prychnął.

- Możliwe. Nik, proszę. Zabaw się. Znajdź jakąś łatwą dziewczynę, przeleć ją, a potem zabij. Cokolwiek. – Młodszy z braci miał dość tego, że Klaus cały czas tęskni za jedną dziewczyną. Osobiście jej nie znał, choć widział ją parę razy. Smukła postać, blond loki, niebieskie oczy i szeroki uśmiech – dziewczyna była piękna. I naprawdę musiała być wyjątkowa, skoro Niklaus, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, zakochał się w niej. Klaus nigdy nie kochał żadnej dziewczyny, a tu nagle pojawiła się siedemnastoletnia wampirzyca i jakimś cudem zdobyła jego serce.

- Nie – odpowiedział Klaus patrząc na brata. W jego oczach mignął złowrogi błysk.

- Niklaus, proszę. Jedno wyjście. Jedno kulturalne wyjście, które nie skończy się masakrą. Chociaż dwie godziny. Nie mniej, nie więcej. – Kol spojrzał na brata błagalnie. Naprawdę zależało mu, by Nik w końcu wyszedł ze swojego kokona. Żeby zaczął być sobą, by on sam mógł w końcu wrócić do bycia tym nieodpowiedzialnym i robiącym sobie ze wszystkiego żarty Kolem. Miał dość niańczenia Klausa, ale obiecał to Rebece i Elijah. W sumie nie miał innego wyboru. Albo to, albo powrót do trumny.

- Niech ci będzie. Dwie godziny i ani minuty dłużej. – Klaus odłożył książkę, po czym udał się do garderoby, by się przebrać.

* * *

Pół godziny później, bracia przekroczyli próg głośnego klubu. Klaus skrzywił się słysząc masakrę, którą ludzie XXI wieku nazywali muzyką. Bez wahania ruszył w stronę baru zostawiając młodszego brata za sobą. Kol, nie przejmując się za chowaniem Nika, zaczął się bawić. Jednakże po niecałej godzinie stwierdził, że nie może pozwolić bratu na dwugodzinne siedzenie przy barze. Powinien się trochę zabawić. Zaczął rozglądać się za jakąś dziewczyną. Po chwili, jedna przykuła jego uwagę.

- Hej, ty! – Kol odwrócił w swoją stronę śliczną brunetkę o głębokim, czekoladowym spojrzeniu. Z wyglądu była całkowicie różna od Caroline, więc mógł ją posłać do jaskini lwa. Wiedział, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje, ale próbować zawsze warto. A jego brat potrzebował rozrywki. – Jak masz na imię, kochanie?

- Mam chłopaka dla twojej wiadomości, więc bierz te łapy ode mnie! – warknęła, zrzucając jego rękę ze swojego ramienia. Kol, nie przestając się uśmiechać, spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

- Powiedz mi, jak masz na imię – rozkazał.

- Haylie – odpowiedziała patrząc na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. Mężczyzna odwrócił ją w stronę baru, przy którym siedział Klaus popijając jednego drinka za drugim.

- Widzisz tego blondyna? Masz to niego podejść i zacząć go podrywać. Wyciągnij go na parkiet i zatańcz z nim. Jak się nie będzie chciał zgodzić, nalegaj. Mocno.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym udała się w stronę baru. Kol uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym wrócił do zabawy, kątem oka obserwując Klausa.

Starszy z braci podniósł rękę, by poinformować barmana o tym, że chce następnego drinka. Nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle dał się wyciągnąć Kolowi do tego klubu. Dla niego było tu za głośno, nie wspominając o beznadziejnej muzyce techno, której wprost nie znosił, i za duszno, w czym wcale nie pomagał głód, który odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś na niego wpadł. Chciał stąd wyjść, ale obiecał bratu, że zostanie chociaż dwie godziny. Mógł bez trudu złamać tę obietnicę, ale nie chciał ryzykować przyjazdu Elijah. Z Kolem przynajmniej momentami było wesoło.

- Hej, jestem Haylie. – Najwyżej dwudziestoletnia brunetka stanęła obok niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Była naprawdę ładna i tak różna od Caroline, jak tylko można było, ale nie miał ochoty na żadne flirty. Jedyne, o czym marzył w tej chwili, to wyjście z tego klubu.

- A ja jestem niezainteresowany – odpowiedział biorąc łyk drinka.

- Nie bądź taki nieprzystępny. Chodź zatańczyć. – Dziewczyna złapała go za prawe ramię. Klaus w jednej sekundzie przyciągnął ją w swoją stronę mocno przyciskając jej lewą rękę do pleców. Brunetka wydała z siebie cichy jęk próbując wydostać się z jego uścisku. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Jeśli zależy ci na tym, by przeżyć, wyjdziesz teraz z tego klubu i udasz się najkrótszą drogą do domu. Rozumiesz?

- Nie. Chodź zatańczyć. Nalegam. – Klaus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem nad głupotą Kola. Bez zastanowienia wysunął dwie pary swoich kłów i wbił się w szyję dziewczyny zasłaniając jej usta dłonią.

_Chce zabawy, to ją dostanie. _

Gdy skończył, od niechcenia rzucił dziewczynę na ziemię.

- Boże, Haylie! Coś ty jej zrobił? – Do martwej brunetki podbiegła wysoka blondynka, próbując obudzić przyjaciółkę. Po chwili, wokół niej zebrała się spora grupka osób.

- Dzwoń na policję. Muszą go aresztow…- Blondynka nie skończyła mówić, gdy poczuła silną dłoń ściskającą jej gardło. Klaus uśmiechnął się do niej ujawniając swoją hybrydzią twarz, po czym używając zauroczenia kazał jej się zamknąć, a następnie zatopił kły w jej szyi. Poczuł parę ramion próbujących odsunąć ją od dziewczyny. Z głośnym warknięciem, rzucił blondynką o ziemię, po czym zaatakował następną osobę. Nie bawił się już w zwykłe ususzanie ciał z krwi.

Rozrywał na części.

Wyrywał serca.

Przebijał różnymi ostrymi przedmiotami.

Kol próbował go powstrzymać, ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym.

Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy wszystkie osoby przebywające w klubie były martwe.

Wokół Klausa i Kola unosił się zapach śmierci.

Wszędzie była krew.

Krew niewinnych ofiar.

* * *

- Czyś ty totalnie oszalał? Miało być bez ofiar! Naprawdę tak trudno wytrzymać ci bez zabijania parę godzin?! – Bracia ledwo przekroczyli próg domu, kiedy Kol zaczął krzyczeć. Zaraz po masakrze, którą w klubie urządził Klaus, Kol wyprowadził nadal wściekłego brata z klubu, po czym zaprowadził go do domu. Nie, żeby Klaus się nie sprzeciwiał. Dzięki temu, po drodze zginęło jeszcze parę osób.

Klaus posłał bratu mroczne spojrzenie, po czym w jednej sekundzie przygwoździł go do ściany przyciskając dłoń do jego gardła.

- Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić, zrozumiano, bracie? Pamiętaj, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy i nawet bez sztyletu mogę się ciebie pozbyć zamykając w jednej z cel w piwnicy. Jestem panem samego siebie. Zapamiętaj to albo się wynoś! – Klaus patrzył bratu prosto w oczy. To, czego Kol nie znosił najbardziej w Niku, to jego potrzeba bliskości z ofiarą. Zaledwie kilka milimetrów dzieliło ją wtedy od jego twarzy. Była to informacja dla niej, że Klaus jest naprawdę wściekły. I zawsze dostawał wtedy to, czego chciał.

Kol poczuł rozluźnienie dłoni brata.

- Nie mogę. Obiecałem Elijah i Rebece, że ci pomogę - powiedział patrząc Klausowi prosto w oczy, by wiedział, że nie żartuje.

- Pogódź się z tym, że mi nie można pomóc – warknął blondyn. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z Kolem o rodzinie i jej chęci pomocy. Chciał, by zostawili go w końcu samego, ale Kol był uparty i wiedział, że gdyby jakimś cudem go przegonił, na jego miejscu pojawiłby się Elijah. Moralny Elijah. Towarzystwo młodszego z braci było zdecydowanie lepsze.

- Nie? Masz zamiar do końca świata zachowywać się, jakby nic cię nie obchodziło? Płakać nad utraconą miłością, która, z tego, co wiem, była nieodwzajemniona? Skoro tak bardzo zależy ci na tej dziewczynie, to dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie przestaniesz użalać się nad sobą i nie zaczniesz jej szukać? Czyżbyś bał się jej odrzucenia? Tego, że nie będzie chciała mieć z tobą do czynienia? Powiedz mi, Nik, co cię powstrzymuje od znalezienia jej? – Słowa Kola bolały, gdyż zawierały samą prawdę. Klaus stał niczym posąg słuchając tego, co było najprawdziwszą prawdą. Bał się spotkania z Caroline. Krwawe imprezy i alkohol miały mu pomóc w wyplenieniu z siebie uczucia do niej. Chciał o niej zapomnieć. Jednak nie mógł. Ta dziewczyna weszła mu pod skórę jak żadna wcześniej. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak nagle po 1000 latach to, co uważał za największą słabość wampira, go dopadło. I to doszczętnie.

Nie wypowiadając ani słowa udał się do swojej sypialni, by po raz kolejny próbować zatopić smutki w alkoholu.

Gdy tylko Nik zniknął w swoim pokoju, Kol udał się na zewnątrz, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać z bratem. Wybrał numer Elijah.

- Kol, coś się stało? – Najstarszy z braci odebrał telefon po dwóch sygnałach.

- Wyciągnąłem dzisiaj Klausa do klubu, chciałem, by się trochę zabawił, ale sytuacja wyszła z pod kontroli i Klaus wymordował wszystkie osoby przebywające w tym klubie. Jest teraz w swoim pokoju. Elijah, nie mam pojęcia, co mam robić. Zastanawiam się, czy sam nie zacząć szukać tej dziewczyny. Mam dość niańczenia go, bo nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze złamanym sercem.

Elijah nie przerwał mu nawet na chwilę. Gdy skończył mówić, w słuchawce zapanowała cisza.

- Wychodzi na to, że musze wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Mogłem to zrobić od samego początku wiedząc, jak nieodpowiedzialny jes…

- Elijah, starałem się! – przerwał mu. Co miał zrobić? Zakneblować Nika podczas snu i czekać, aż ten postanowi wrócić do normalności?

- Najwyraźniej nie tak bardzo, skoro dopuściłeś do zamordowania tylu osób. Spodziewaj się mnie jutro w Londynie. – Kol chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Elijah się rozłączył.

_Cholera, Nik mnie zabije._

* * *

_Nowy Orlean_

Gdy Elijah odłożył telefon, w salonie panowała grobowa cisza.

- Słyszeliście, co się stało. Ta sytuacja wymaga mojej interwencji, więc zapewne zobaczymy się dopiero na przyjęciu urodzinowym Stefana. Wszystko zależy od Niklausa i od tego, czy będzie chciał współpracować.

- Jadę z tobą! – Rebekah zerwała się z kanapy patrząc na brata ze zmartwieniem. Z Nikiem było gorzej niż myślała. Stefan siedział wpatrzony w Caroline, która nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przecież Rebekah powiedziała, że Klaus ją sobie odpuścił.

- Nie, Rebekah, nie jedziesz. Zostaniesz tutaj ze Stefanem. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby pojechać, a nawet jej obecność byłaby wskazana, to Caroline. – Elijah spojrzał na blondynkę, która na dźwięk swojego imienia zesztywniała. – Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od ciebie.

- Ja…ja..nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa na spotkanie z Klausem – wyszeptała, a następnie spojrzała na Rebekah. – Mówiłaś, że mu przeszło.

- Co miałam powiedzieć? Że cierpi? Że odkąd zniknęłaś, zmienił się nie do poznania? Pomogłoby to w czymś? – Pierwotna spojrzała na młodą wampirzycę z obrzydzeniem.

- Rebekah, uspokój się. To jej decyzja. Caroline, rozumiem, że twoja przeszłość z Niklausem była pełna…przeszkód, ale musisz wiedzieć, że jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, w której on się zakochał. Przez jego życie przewinęło się wiele kobiet, ale żadna nie była dla niego tak ważna jak ty. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że Niklaus całe swoje życie uważał miłość za największą słabość wampirów. To uczucie, którym cię obdarzył to coś, z czym nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Po tym, jak zniknęłaś, zamknął się w sobie próbując na wszelkie sposoby uciec przed tym. Krwawe przyjęcia, alkohol, nagłe wybuchy wściekłości – Niklaus tak radzi sobie ze słabościami. Tylko, że ty jesteś taką, której nie może się pozbyć.

Posyłając Caroline lekki uśmiech, wyszedł z salonu i po chwili cała trójka usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi.


	4. Jak pies z kotem

I oto przed Wami rozdział trzeci. Mnie się nawet podoba. Jest i Klaus, i Caroline. I miałam straszny ubaw pisząc sceny Care i Rebeki. Ach, jak te dziewczyny się nie cierpią :)

Następny, niestety, szybko się nie ukaże. Wyjeżdżam na miesiąc za granicę i nie będę miała dostępu do internetu, dlatego to Wam na razie musi wystarczyć.

Mam nadzieję, że się podoba i liczę na szczere komentarze. Dajcie znać, jak coś Wam się nie podoba. Jeśli chodzi o konstruktywną krytykę, to zawsze jestem na tak.

**Rozdział 3 - Jak pies z kotem**

_Londyn_

Kol spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę czwartą po południu. Denerwował się jak nigdy, gdyż wiedział, że przybycie Elijah mocno zdenerwuje Klausa. Postanawiając wprawić brata w dobry nastrój, zanim złe wiadomości go dosięgną, udał się do jego pokoju, gdzie wszedł bez pukania. Klaus spał, a może raczej czuwał z zamkniętymi oczami, bo gdy tylko Kol przekroczył próg sypialni, ten stał przez nim z wysuniętymi obiema parami kłów.

- Idziemy na spacer. Przyda cię się ochłonięcie po wczorajszym…wypadku. I muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale to po spacerze – powiedział Kol, patrząc na starszego brata wyczekująco. Klaus uniósł brwi.

- Na spacer? Chcesz pójść ze mną na spacer? – Klaus skrzyżował ręce na piersi patrząc na Kola z rozbawieniem. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tymi paroma zdaniami brat tak poprawi mu humor.

- Musisz ochłonąć, powdychać świeżego powietrza, posłuchać śpiewających wesoło ptaków, docenić piękno przyrody, odnaleźć w so…

- Kol, zamknij się. Pójdę z tobą na ten spacer, tylko się zamknij. – Klaus pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi. Zanim wyszedł z sypialni, odwrócił się w stronę idącego za nim brata. – Jak na kogoś, kto twierdzi, że wcale mnie nie niańczy, zachowujesz się jak wzorowa opiekunka.

- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne, Nik. Idź, bo potem czeka mnie przekazanie ci złej wiadomości. – Kol popchnął lekko brata, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ciekawe jakiej? Elijah dzwonił i powiedział ci, że przyjeżdża?

Kol udał, że nie usłyszał jego drwiącej uwagi nie chcąc mu pokazać, że wcale się nie pomylił.

* * *

_Nowy Orlean_

Rebekah wybrała numer Niklausa z nadzieją, że tym razem odbierze on, a nie Kol. Nie rozmawiała ze swoim starszym bratem od bardzo dawna, nie wspominając o tym, że nie widziała go od kilku lat. Tęskniła za nim i naprawdę zależało jej, by wrócił do Nowego Orleanu. Nie tylko ze względu na Caroline, która wydawała się nie mieć już nic przeciwko Klausowi, a Rebekah marzyła o tym, by jej brat był szczęśliwy, ale ze względu na nią samą. To z nim była najbliżej z całego rodzeństwa i naprawdę brakowało jej ich kłótni, przekomarzanek, nawet gróźb ze sztyletem w roli głównej.

- _Rebekah, coś się stało? Dzwonisz, by odwołać Kola ze stanowiska niańki?_ - Rebekah uśmiechnęła się słysząc głos Nika. Nie mogła tylko wywnioskować z tonu jego głosu, w jakim był humorze.

- _Ej, ja wcale cię nie niańczę! Tylko pilnuję, byś nie narobił kłopotów i świetnie się przy tym bawię_ - usłyszała pełen pretensji głos Kola.

- _Czyli niańczysz. Weź go ode mnie, a najlepiej przyślij mi jeden ze sztyletów. Wiesz, co robimy w tym momencie?! Spacerujemy! Nasz brat uznał, że potrzebny mi spacer, bym mógł dotlenić mózg. I się uspokoić!_ - Rebekah zaśmiała się słysząc udawaną złość w głosie brata. Teraz już wiedziała, że Nik był w dobrym humorze, co nie zdarzało się często.

- _Bo tego potrzebujesz! Spacer po parku to wspaniała odmienność od tych czterech ścian i walających się tam co chwila martwych ciał. I można spotkać wiele ładnych dziewczyn._

- _Wyciągnąłeś mnie do parku, by poflirtować z dziewczynami?_ - Ten spokojny głos Klausa nie oznaczał nic dobrego.

- _Nie, coś ty. To tylko dodatkowa atrakcja._

- Ej, ja tu wciąż jestem! - Rebekah zaśmiała się do słuchawki. - I czekam, aż przyjedziecie do Nowego Orleanu. Nik...

- _Zastanowię się_ - usłyszała krótką odpowiedź. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Skoro pojawiła się kwestia zastanowienia, to znaczy, że jak jeszcze trochę go pomęczy, to w końcu dla świętego spokoju się zgodzi.

- Przyjedź. Będzie tu masa naszych znajomych – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Nie wspomniała o Caroline, gdyż nie chciała, by Klaus dowiedział się o niej w taki sposób, przez telefon. Chciała, by przyjechał do Nowego Orleanu, bo tego chce, dla rodziny, a wiedziała, że gdy tylko wspomni, że Caroline mieszka razem z nimi, to przyjedzie tylko dlatego, że ona tu jest. Tego była pewna.

- _Powiedziałem, że się zastanowię. A teraz przepraszam, ale widzę bardzo apetyczną dziewczynę._

- _Nik, przerywasz rozmowę dla jakiegoś człowieka!? Nieładnie!_ – słyszała krzyk Kola. – _Blondynka, Bekah._

- Czyli nic się nie zmieniło? – Naprawdę martwiła się o Niklausa. Wiedziała, że troszczył się o Caroline, ale dopóki nie zniknęła z życia ich wszystkich, nie miała pojęcia, że on naprawdę się zakochał. Po raz pierwszy od czasów, gdy jeszcze byli ludźmi. Nie wiedziała, co takiego widział w młodej wampirzycy, która była zaledwie ośmioletnim wampirem, ale coś musiało go do niej przyciągnąć. Już samo to, że nie poddał się po tylu próbach, podczas których panna Forbes odrzucała jego awanse, coś znaczyło.

- _Jest lepiej. Jasne, wczorajszy incydent tego nie potwierdza, ale dzisiaj wydaje się być w dobrym humorze. Dalej preferuje blondynki, ale żywi się też na dziewczynach o innym kolorze włosów. I humor mu wraca, choć obawiam się, że to długo nie potrwa. Wiesz dobrze, że Nik potrafi zachowywać się jak kobieta w ciąży. A jak tam u was?_

- W porządku. Stefan świruje, bo nie chciał tego przyjęcia, ale nie mogłam mu tego odpuścić. To w końcu jego 170 urodziny, takich rocznic się nie bagatelizuje – usłyszała Caroline wychodzącą ze swojego pokoju, a nie chciała, by Kol dowiedział się o niej. Był okropny w trzymaniu sekretów. – Dobra, ja kończę, a ty wsadź Nika do samolotu i chcę was tu widzieć. Najlepiej dzień przed imprezą.

- _Ok, postaram się go przekonać. A jak nie będzie chciał przyjechać, to go zaknebluję i wsadzę do skrzyni. Trzymaj się i szykuj tę imprezę. Mam nadzieję, że zaprosiłaś jakieś miłe wampirzyce. Z chęcią się zabawię po tej całej sprawie z pilnowaniem naszego STARSZEGO brata._

- Nie marudź. Cześć – odłożyła słuchawkę w tej samej chwili, w której Caroline weszła do kuchni. Rebekah spojrzała na dziewczynę z niechęcią, co nie umknęło młodszej wampirzycy.

- Co znowu? Teraz będziesz się na mnie boczyć za to, że nie poleciałam z Elijahem do Londynu? – Caroline podeszła do lodówki, z której wyciągnęła torebkę z krwią B+. Rebekah wywróciła oczami na ten widok. Stefana kochała, choć nie rozumiała jego przywiązania do torebek z krwią. Jasne, zrobił postęp, bo pił normalną, ludzką krew, ale ona nigdy nie jest tak dobra jak krew prosto z żyły. A teraz ma pod dachem drugiego moralnego wampira. Do tego takiego, za którym nie przepada i którego towarzystwo znosi tylko ze względu na Nika. Dlaczego akurat w niej musiał się zakochać? Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby to był ktoś, kogo ONA lubi.

- Caroline, zawsze znajdę powód, by cię nienawidzić. Nie mam pojęcia, co mój brat w tobie widzi, ale Elijah ma rację. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, w której mój brat się zakochał i tylko dlatego, że chcę jego szczęścia, będę cię tolerować. Gdyby nie to, dawno leżałabyś tu z sercem wyrwanym z piersi. – Rebekah posłała Caroline słodki uśmiech.

- Jasne i ryzykowałabyś utratę Stefana? Jestem jego JEDYNĄ przyjaciółką, nawet jeśli przez ostatnie sześć lat tego nie pokazywałam. – Caroline podeszła do śmietnika, do którego wrzuciła pustą torebkę po krwi. Nagle poczuła, jak uderza o najbliższą ścianę, a na swoim gardle poczuła silną dłoń Rebeki.

- Nie przeciągaj struny. Może i Stefan byłby na mnie wściekły przez jakiś czas, ale zapominasz, że my żyjemy wiecznie. W końcu by mu przeszło, więc nie powiększaj swojego znaczenia – syknęła. Caroline posłała jej pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

- Rebekah, zostaw ją w spokoju. – Spokojny głos Stefana przerwał cichą wojnę pomiędzy dziewczynami. Rebekah uwolniła Caroline, która zaczęła pocierać dłonią gardło nie spuszczając wściekłego wzroku ze starszej wampirzycy.

- Nic nie poradzę na to, że mnie irytuje.

Stefan wywrócił oczami.

- Nie mogłybyście zapomnieć o tym, że się nienawidzicie. Rebekah, Caroline nie zrobiła ci nic złego, tak samo jak ty jej. Rozumiem, że jesteś zła ze względu na Klausa, ale to ich sprawa. Nie pozwól, by to przysłoniło twój zdrowy rozsądek.

Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na Salvatore'a, jakby mu nagle wyrosła druga głowa.

- Ty chyba w cuda wierzysz, jeśli sądzisz, że ona kiedykolwiek posiadała coś takiego, jak zdrowy rozsądek – odezwała się Caroline, która po chwili poczuła na sobie wściekły wzrok Pierwotnej.

- Nie przeciągaj struny – syknęła. Stefan tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Naprawdę chciał, by obie dziewczyny się dogadały, ale jakoś nie zanosiło się na to w przyszłości. Nie, dopóki obie nie postanowią dorosnąć.

- Stefan, gdzie będzie organizowana ta twoja impreza? Może mogłabym jakoś pomóc? Wiesz, jak lubię organizować przyjęcia. – Caroline uśmiechnęła się szeroko do przyjaciela.

- Nie ma mowy, byś cokolwiek organizowała w sprawie jego przyjęcia – Rebekah posłała drugiej blondynce niechętne spojrzenie. – Sama wszystko organizuję i nie ma mowy, byś ty się w to mieszała.

- A dlaczego nie? Może moje pomysły będą lepsze i..

- Twoje pomysły lepsze? W jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Nie zbliżysz się do organizacji tego przyjęcia nawet na krok. – Rebekah stanęła naprzeciw Caroline patrząc na nią jak na robaka, którego trzeba zgnieść.

- Bo co mi zrobisz? Jestem przyjaciółką Stefana i też mam prawo mieć w tym swój udział.

- Przyjaciółką, która nie dawała znaku życia od sześciu lat. Sama dam sobie radę. Nie potrzebuję twojej wątpliwej pomocy.

- REBEKAH! CAROLINE! – Ich kłótnię przerwał mocno zirytowany Stefan.

- CO?! – Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. Stefan prawie zaśmiał się na ich widok.

- Przestańcie się kłócić. Bekah, pomoc Caroline może ci się przydać, nawet jeśli w to nie chcesz uwierzyć. W Mystic Falls ona zawsze wszystko organizowała, a do tego jeszcze nie bardzo orientujesz się w dzisiejszej muzyce, a dobra muzyka to połowa sukcesu. – Caroline uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego słowa, natomiast Rebekah jeszcze bardziej się naburmuszyła.

- Camille może mi pomóc – odparła. Stefan tylko wywrócił oczami, natomiast Caroline spojrzała na nich z pytaniem w oczach.

- Camille nie zna mnie tak dobrze jak wy dwie. A w ogóle myślałem, że jej nie lubisz? - Mężczyzna obrzucił ukochaną zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

Starsza z wampirzyc tylko prychnęła.

- Nie lubiłam jej, jak była człowiekiem i kręciła się wokół Nika.

- Czyli wychodzi na to, że nie lubisz żadnej dziewczyny, która kręci się wokół twojego brata. – Caroline spojrzała na Rebekę z rozbawieniem. Stefan roześmiał się.

- Caroline w sumie ma rację. A teraz nie marudźcie, tylko idźcie. I Bekah, nie zrażaj się do Care tylko dlatego, że Klaus coś do niej czuje. – Mężczyzna spojrzał uważnie na ukochaną. Rebekah tylko wywróciła oczami i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Po chwili zatrzymała się i spojrzała w stronę nadal stojącej w jednym miejscu Caroline.

- Szykuj się. Wychodzimy za dziesięć minut. – Caroline mrugnęła zdziwiona, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Pierwotnej już nie było. Spojrzała zdumiona na przyjaciela, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Pokręciła głową, po czym w wampirzym tempie udała się do swojego pokoju. Tam, szybko wciągnęła na siebie ciemne rurki, jasnoczerwoną bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz kremowy kardigan. Zrobiła sobie szybki makijaż, włosy związała w niedbałego koczka i, zabierając po drodze torebkę i telefon, udała się do głównego holu. Tam czekała już na nią Rebekah. Gdy tylko Caroline stanęła obok Pierwotnej, ta udała się w stronę drzwi wejściowych i wyszła z kamienicy. Panna Forbes, chcąc nie chcąc, powlokła się za nią w stronę czarnego SUV-a, po czym zajęła w nim miejsce pasażera.

- Impreza odbywa się w „Rousseau", które należy do pewnej znajomej nam czarownicy. Nie ma tematu głównego, w końcu byłoby go trudno wybrać. Planuję jednak połączyć różne dekady, jakieś charakterystyczne cechy z różnych czasów, w końcu Stefan kończy 170 lat. – Gdy tylko Rebekah ruszyła z podjazdu, zaczęła opowiadać o imprezie urodzinowej Stefana. Caroline musiała przyznać, że połączenie cech charakterystycznych ostatnich siedemnastu dekad było świetnym pomysłem. Była bardzo ciekawa efektu, jaki Rebekah miała zamiar osiągnąć.

- Czyli muzyka ma być różna? Jakieś najsłynniejsze hity tych dekad, w których żył Stefan? – zapytała Caroline, gdy Rebekah skończyła opowiadać o swoich planach dotyczących imprezy. Blondynka rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie.

- Tak i ty się tym zajmiesz, bo nawet jakbym bardzo chciała się nie zgodzić, Stefan ma rację. Niby wyszłam z trumny siedem lat temu, ale nadal nie orientuję się za bardzo w muzyce. Ale pamiętaj, twoja działka to TYLKO muzyka, nic więcej, a i tak będzie ona musiała przejść przez moją kontrolę. Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Rebekah zaparkowała obok niezbyt przyciągająco wyglądającego budynku. Caroline wyskoczyła z samochodu i z dość podejrzaną miną spojrzała na szare ściany, odpadający gdzieniegdzie tynk i stare, drewniane drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały odpaść.

- To na pewno tutaj? – zapytała młodsza wampirzyca nie odrywając wzroku od rozwalającego się budynku.

- Już nie rób z siebie takiej delikatnej – warknęła Rebekah, wchodząc do środka. Caroline weszła za nią z nadzieją, że gdy Pierwotna zajmie się przygotowaniami, da jej w końcu spokój. Wiedziała, że ze względu na Klausa, jej nie zrani. Nie, żeby jej to pasowało, ale w wypadkach konfrontacji ze wściekłą Rebeką było dość pomocne. Rozumiała, że dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chce znaleźć winnego stanu emocjonalnego jej brata, ale to nie była jej wina. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że Klaus aż tak bardzo przeżyje jej wyjazd. Jasne, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Hybryda coś do niej czuje i nawet nie zaprzeczył, gdy na łożu śmierci powiedziała mu, że wie, że on jest w niej zakochany, ale w życiu nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że wyjazd z Mystic Falls i porzucenie wszystkiego za sobą tak na niego podziała. Nie czuła się komfortowo z wiedzą dotyczącą jego uczuć, tym bardziej, że wiedziała, że Klaus był zły i zapomnienie o jego uczynkach względem niej i jej przyjaciół było trudne. Zachowywał się przy niej inaczej, traktował ją z szacunkiem i naprawdę słuchał tego, co miała do powiedzenia. Potrafił także czytać w niej jak w otwartej księdze, ale nie była gotowa na uczucia, które w niej wzbudzał. Potrząsnęła głową, by wyrzucić z niej myśli o Klausie. To nie był czas na takie rozmyślanie.

Caroline rozejrzała się wokół. W środku było zdecydowanie lepiej. Bar utrzymany był w ciemnych kolorach. Dominował brąz, ale gdzieniegdzie dało się zauważyć oznaki czerwieni oraz czerni. Małe, okrągłe stoliki rozstawione były na całej sali. Zauważyła, że po prawej stronie jest dość swobodne dojście do kuchni, gdzie przy stole, krojąc warzywa, stała niska brunetka. Blondynka podeszła do baru, przy którym stała już Rebekah i rozmawiała z ładną blondwłosą barmanką. Dzięki plakietce z imieniem na jej piersi, Caroline w końcu dowiedziała się, kim jest wspomniana wcześniej przez Rebekę i Stefana Camille.

- Camille, to jest Caroline, przyjaciółka Stefana. – Rebekah machnęła ręką z lekceważeniem w stronę blond wampirzycy, która w zamian obrzuciła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Miło cię poznać, Caroline. I mów mi Cami. Camille mnie postarza. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się z sympatią do panny Forbes. Zauważyła, że Rebekah wyraźnie jej nienawidzi, na co mogły wpływać tylko dwa powody. Albo Caroline zalazła jej porządnie za skórę, albo po prostu interesowała się Klausem.

- Ciebie również. Jak to dobrze poznać jakąś inną dziewczynę. Towarzystwa Rebeki mam już dość – Caroline westchnęła, siadając na stołku przy barze. Camille zaśmiała się, natomiast wspomniana wampirzyca tylko wykrzywiła usta w grymasie.

_To będzie długi dzień_, pomyślała Caroline.

* * *

_Londyn_

Po dwóch godzinach beztroskiego spędzania czasu w parku, gdzie parę osób albo zakończyło swój żywot, albo wróciło do domu z ugryzieniami na szyi, Klaus z Kolem wrócili do swojej kamienicy. Młodszy z braci, gdy tylko zobaczył stojącego przed bramą wynajętego czarnego Mercedesa wiedział, że Elijah już się zjawił. Po grymasie, który wystąpił na twarz Hybrydy, gdy tylko ujrzał samochód, domyślił się, że Klaus również odgadł tożsamość ich gościa.

- Widzę, że nie pomyliłem się, gdy zasugerowałem, że to przyjazd Elijah jest złą wiadomością – warknął, po czym spojrzał na młodszego brata ze wściekłością. – Co on tu robi?

- Powiedzmy, że wspomniałem mu przez telefon o twoim wczorajszym wybryku w klubie. – Kol spojrzał na Klausa przepraszająco, który głośno warknął, po czym w sekundę złapał go za głowę obiema rękami i skręcił kark. Bezwładne ciało Kola osunęło się ciężko na ziemię. Klaus podniósł go, przerzucił sobie przez ramię, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Przecież nie zostawi chwilowo martwego brata na środku londyńskiej ulicy.

Gry tylko przekroczył próg kamienicy, zrzucił Kola na ziemię nie starając się nawet zrobić tego delikatnie.

- To naprawdę było potrzebne? – Elijah, który właśnie wyszedł z salonu, spojrzał na brata z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co tu robisz? – warknął Klaus ze złością. Wybitnie nie pasowała mu obecność starszego brata. Nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jego umoralniających wykładów na temat panowania nad gniewem. Był najsilniejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym potworem chodzącym po planecie. Nikt mu nie będzie mówił, czego ma nie robić.

- Kol powiedział mi o twoim ataku wściekłości w klubie. Niklaus, powinieneś uważać na to, co robisz. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by istnienie wampirów wyszło na światło dzienne – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Elijah. Klaus w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął, po czym ruszył w stronę schodów, by udać się do swojej sypialni.

- Niklaus, przestań zachowywać się dziecinnie. Minęło sześć lat, najwyższy czas dorosnąć i ruszyć do przodu.

Klaus automatycznie stanął w połowie drogi, po czym odwrócił się w stronę brata.

- Tak, jak ty ruszyłeś do przodu w sprawie Kateriny? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że się z nią spotykasz? – syknął. W mgnieniu oka podszedł do starszego brata i zbliżył się do niego tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie milimetry. – Masz szczęście, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje, choć nie zapewniam, że gdy ją spotkam, wyjdzie z tego cało.

- Niklaus, nie strasz mnie śmiercią Kateriny, bo gdy tylko spełniłbyś swoje żądania, zapewniam cię, że odnalazłbym Caroline i również pozbawił ją życia. Rozumiem, że cierpisz, ale nie musisz tego okazywać w tak spektakularny sposób. Zamiast zabijać ludzi wokół siebie, może spożytkowałbyś tę energię na poszukiwania panny Forbes?

Elijah odsunął się od Klausa, który czuł się kompletnie zdumiony. To była już druga rada dotycząca Caroline i jej poszukiwań w ciągu dwóch dni. Obie od jego braci. Może faktycznie powinien się pozbierać i ją odszukać? Bał się odrzucenia, ale co miał do stracenia? Możliwe, że kiedy odrzuciłaby go po raz kolejny, w końcu uwolniłby się od tej niefortunnej miłości wobec niej. Wątpił, aby było to takie łatwe, ale może warto spróbować?

- Zostanę tu z wami do końca przyszłego tygodnia, a wtedy RAZEM wrócimy do Nowego Orleanu na przyjęcie urodzinowe Stefana. Rebekah bardzo za tobą tęskni, Niklaus. – Klaus spojrzał na brata po raz ostatni, po czym bez słowa udał się w stronę swojej sypialni.

Tak, poleci z braćmi do Nowego Orleanu, a potem zacznie szukać Caroline.

To był dobry plan.

* * *

_Nowy Orlean_

Rebekah ze złością przekroczyła próg kamienicy z idącą za nią rozbawioną Caroline. Czas spędzony w „Rousseau" był bardzo ciekawy, to młoda wampirzyca musiała przyznać. Obserwowanie komenderującej wampirom Pierwotnej było naprawdę zabawne, tym bardziej, że i ona, i Camille parę razy zwracały jej uwagę dotyczącą wystroju baru. Oczywiście, nie przyjęła ich dobrze, ale nie była też na tyle głupia, by stwierdzić, że są one całkowicie bezsensowne. Do tego pokłóciła się porządnie z Sophie, właścicielką baru, gdy zasugerowała jej, że przydałaby się w barze zmiana koloru ścian. I ogólnie całego jego wystroju. W końcu, zanim obie dziewczyny skoczyły sobie porządnie do gardeł, ich kłótnię przerwał Marcel, protegowany Klausa i zastępujący go w obowiązkach przywódcy miasta w czasie jego nieobecności. A także, jak Caroline się później dowiedziała, ukochany Camille. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, czy go polubiła, ale zdecydowanie mogła stwierdzić, że był on bardzo charyzmatyczną osobą, która lubiła władzę. Z tego, co się zorientowała, Marcel panował w Nowym Orleanie i to dość surową ręką prawie wiek, dopóki czarownice nie wezwały Klausa, który ukrócił trochę jego zapędy.

- Co się stało? - Stefan wychylił się z kuchni. Ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak wściekła Rebekah miota się po holu, mrucząc pod nosem obraźliwe słowa, gdy w tym czasie Caroline patrzy na to spokojnie z rozbawieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Rebekah miała małą sprzeczkę z Sophie, która nie pozwoliła jej na znaczne zmiany w jej barze. Twojej dziewczynie bardzo nie spodobało się to, że nie mogła dostać tego, czego chce – wyjaśniła mu blondynka. Stefan w odpowiedzi tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Naprawdę kochał Rebekę, ale momentami zachowywała się jak rozwydrzona nastolatka.

- Sophie ma szczęście, że zostało tak mało czasu do imprezy, bo inaczej zmieniłabym lokal, ale już za późno na wysyłanie nowych zaproszeń – warknęła Pierwotna, nie przestając wściekle spacerować tam i z powrotem po całym holu.

- Przecież to nie tragedia. Zawsze możesz trochę zmienić koncept i skupić się na tym, do czego kolory baru najbardziej pasują – zaproponowała Caroline wiedząc, że zapewne teraz ona zostanie zwyzywana od idiotek, które nie znają się na niczym. Nie pomyliła się. Już po chwili, Rebekah stała przed nią mierząc ją wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Ty się nie odzywaj. Do ciebie należy tylko wybranie muzyki i nic więcej – syknęła. Stefan szybko podszedł do obu dziewczyn.

- Znowu zaczynacie? Rebekah, bądź milsza, a ty, Care, nie prowokuj jej.

Caroline prychnęła.

- Jedynym sposobem, by jej nie prowokować jest siedzenie cicho niczym niemowa i robienie to, czego królewna sobie zażyczy.

- Ty…- Rebekah wyciągnęła rękę w stronę młodej wampirzycy, lecz została ona zatrzymana przez Stefana, który wślizgnął się pomiędzy obie dziewczyny.

- Rebekah, uspokój się – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc ukochanej prosto w oczy. Pierwotna odsunęła się trochę, po czym rzuciła Caroline spojrzenie bazyliszka.

- Masz szczęście, że Stefan tu jest.

Caroline chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi. Pierwotna bez słowa podeszła do nich i otworzyła je z rozmachem z nadzieją, że będzie to ktoś, na którym będzie mogła się wyżyć. Ku jej zdumieniu, na progu stała bardzo dobrze jej znana blondynka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Joanna – wyszeptała Pierwotna patrząc na nowoprzybyłą z niedowierzaniem.

- _Rebekah, jakże miło cię znowu widzieć. Kupę lat, co nie?_


	5. Joanna

Przepraszam, że publikuję tak późno, ale całkowicie zapomniałam o tym, że to opowiadanie jest też na . Na blogu ten rozdział jest już od miesiąca. Kiedy kolejny, nie wiem. Zaczęły mi się studia, wena gdzieś się schowała, ale postaram się wkrótce coś napisać.

Jeśli chodzi o ten rozdział, to mi się nawet podoba. Macie okazję poznać Joannę, którą ja osobiście bardzo polubiłam.

Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, coś Wam się nie podoba, albo wręcz przeciwnie, piszcie w komentarzach!

Enjoy!

**Rozdział 4 – Joanna**

_Londyn, Anglia, 1411 r._

_Joanna Wasylewicz spojrzała po raz kolejny na tańczące pary na parkiecie. Bal u lady Mortford dopiero się rozpoczął, a ona już miała ochotę wyjść. Wiedziała, że w rodzinnym kraju nie ma co szukać, nie po skandalu, którego była bohaterką, ale Anglia jej się nie podobała. Cały czas padało, konwenanse były jeszcze bardziej sztywne niż w Polsce, a rozmowy z londyńskimi damami były bardziej niż nudne. Najchętniej wróciłaby do Polski, do swojego ukochanego ogiera, Maślanka, rozpuściła długie, blond włosy, ubrała się w zwyczajną, codzienną suknię i pognała na nim przez zielone pastwiska w jednej z posiadłości jej ojca. A tak, utknęła na nudnym balu, w ciężkiej, masywnej sukni i gorsecie, którego nienawidziła. Rozumiała otyłe damy, bo gorset trzymał ich figurę w ryzach, ale po co musiały też je zakładać szczupłe kobiety? Niecierpliwie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i wydała z siebie niezbyt elegancki dźwięk._

_- Znudzona? – usłyszała dochodzący z jej prawej strony kobiecy głos. Odwróciła się i ujrzała piękną blondynkę o niebieskich oczach i uprzejmym uśmiechu. Odwzajemniła uśmiech modląc się, by dziewczyna była normalna i by interesowało ją coś więcej niż moda._

_- Bardzo – odpowiedziała. Cieszyła się, że języka angielskiego była uczona od małego, choć była to głównie zasługa jej matki, która wychowała się w Anglii._

_- Po twoim braku akcentu wnioskuję, że nie jesteś stąd, lady…- Blondynka spojrzała na Joannę wyczekująco._

_- Joanna Wasylewicz i porzućmy proszę te tytuły. Nie po to przy urodzeniu zostały nadane nam imiona, by ich teraz nie używać. I masz rację, nie jestem stąd. Pochodzę z Polski. – Joanna posłała nowo poznanej blondynce szeroki uśmiech._

_- Rebekah Mikaelson, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Długo jesteś już w Anglii? – Rebekah spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Joannę. Tak jak ona, posiadała blond włosy, teraz spięte w misternego koka, i niebieskie oczy. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie wydawała się naprawdę ciekawą osóbką, całkowicie różną od nadętych dam z towarzystwa. Możliwe jednak, że wpływ na to miało wychowanie w innym kraju niż kontrowersyjna Anglia._

_- Od kilku tygodni. Ojciec przysłał mnie tutaj z nadzieją, że znajdę sobie męża – wyznała Polka patrząc na nowo poznaną dziewczynę z wyraźnym grymasem na twarzy. Myśl o polowaniu na męża niespecjalnie jej się podobała._

_- Widzę, że nie jesteś z tego zadowolona. – Dziewczyna była naprawdę urocza i najwyraźniej była jedną z tych dam, które nie przejmują się tym, co opinia publiczna o niej sądzi._

_- Oczywiście, że nie. Wierzę w miłość i chciałabym wyjść za mąż z miłości, ale ojciec stwierdził, że cudem będzie, jeśli ktokolwiek mnie zechce. Według niego jestem zbyt uparta i zbyt szczera, a z tego, co zauważyłam, największą popularnością w Londynie cieszą się ciche myszki niemające własnego zdania. – Joanna spojrzała na Rebekę rozbawiona. Pierwotna, chcąc nie chcąc, zachichotała. Dziewczyna naprawdę była wspaniała, a ona od dawna marzyła o dobrym, żeńskim towarzystwie._

_- Uwierz mi, daleko mi do takiej. Chodź, przejdźmy się po ogrodzie. – Rebekah wyciągnęła rękę w stronę drugiej blondynki, którą Joanna bez wahania złapała i obie dziewczyny udały się w stronę tarasowych drzwi, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i lepiej się poznać._

* * *

_Nowy Orlean, 2018 r._

- Co ty tu robisz? – Rebekah nadal nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Joanna Wasylewicz była jedną z niewielu dziewczyn, do których szczerze się przywiązała. Niestety, Polka była wolnym duchem i nie lubiła, gdy coś ją ograniczało, dlatego zaledwie kilka lat po jej przemianie rozstała się z Pierwotnymi twierdząc, że nie ma zamiaru żyć w strachu przed Mikaelem, tak jak oni. Kilka razy w ciągu stuleci wpadli na siebie i były to naprawdę szczęśliwe chwile w życiu Rebeki, nawet jeśli głęboko w sercu miała urazę do blondynki za to, że ich zostawiła. Jednak z drugiej strony, rozumiała ją. Nie chciała być wplątana w ich wojnę z Mikaelem.

- Obiło mi się o uszy, że urządzasz jakąś wielką imprezę, więc stwierdziłam, że wpadnę. – Joanna minęła osłupiałą Rebekę i weszła do środka. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok przystojnego blondyna stojącego w progu kuchni, skąd dochodziły dźwięki przesuwanych naczyń.

- Joanna jestem, stara przyjaciółka Pierwotnych, a ty to?

Rebekah w sekundzie pojawiła się u boku Stefana, którego ujęła za ramię.

- Stefan Salvatore, MÓJ chłopak – syknęła. Nowoprzybyła tylko się zaśmiała.

- Spokojnie, na dzień dzisiejszy mam dość facetów. Gdzie reszta bandy? – Joanna z ciekawością zajrzała do kuchni, gdzie przy otwartej lodówce stała jakaś nieznana jej blondynka.

- Elijah i Kol pilnują Klausa w Londynie – odpowiedziała Rebekah rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę dziewczyny stojącej przy lodówce.

- Rebekah, proszę cię, to nie wina Caroline. – Stefan położył dłoń na ramieniu Pierwotnej. Joanna z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na wspomnianą Caroline, która odwróciła się w ich stronę ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Joanna musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna była naprawdę piękna.

- Nie, Stefan, według Rebeki wszystko jest moją winą. Nie ważne, ile razy bym powiedziała, że wyjechałam bez pożegnania się z nikim, ona i tak będzie twierdziła, że to moja wina. Jakbyś nie wiedziała, nie byłam wtedy z Klausem w zbyt dobrych stosunkach, gdyż właśnie wygnał mojego chłopaka z miasta. Uwierz mi, poinformowanie go o tym, że wyjeżdżam, nie było jakoś na mojej liście priorytetów. – Caroline, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazła się twarzą w twarz z Pierwotną. Joanna z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się wściekłej blondynce. Najwyraźniej miała coś wspólnego z Klausem, a do tego Rebekah wspomniała, że pilnują go teraz Elijah z Kolem. Czyżby była ona na czarnej liście hybrydy? To, co w takim razie tu robiła?

- I tak nie mam zamiaru ułatwić ci mieszkania tutaj. Przez ciebie mój brat cierpi, a tego nie mam zamiaru puścić ci płazem – wysyczała Rebekah. Joanna postanowiła się wtrącić, zanim obie dziewczyny skoczą sobie do gardeł. Dosłownie. Zdecydowanie weszła pomiędzy dwie dziewczyny oddzielając je od siebie na szerokość swoich ramion.

- Spokojnie, dziewczyny. Powiedzcie, o co chodzi i może jakoś się dogadamy. Rebekah, powiedz mi najpierw, o co chodzi z tym, że Kol i Elijah pilnują Klausa i co ta biedna dziewczyna ma z tym wspólnego. – Joanna z uśmiechem spojrzała na „biedną dziewczynę". – A w ogóle, to jestem Joanna Wasylewicz, miło mi.

Caroline uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc, że nowoprzybyła naprawdę ma zamiar w jakiś sposób jej pomóc w starciu z Rebeką, nawet jeśli to tylko proste wysłuchanie obu stron. Stefan sam był w to w jakiś sposób wmieszany, więc potrzeba osoby całkowicie postronnej była naprawdę duża.

- Caroline Forbes, przyjaciółka Stefana, inaczej siłą by mnie tu nie zatrzymali. – Caroline podała rękę Joannie, która bez wahania ją uścisnęła.

- Wiesz, nikt cię tu nie trzyma. Stefan dał sobie radę bez ciebie przez ponad sto lat, więc da radę i teraz – odgryzła się Rebekah.

- Możecie przestać? Od przyjazdu Caroline nie robicie nic, tylko się kłócicie, dałybyście w końcu spokój. – Stefan obrzucił obie blondynki wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Nie martw się. Zostaw je mnie, dam sobie z nimi radę. – Joanna uśmiechnęła się do Stefana, który uniósł ramiona do góry w geście poddania.

- Powodzenia – odparł, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. Joanna spojrzała uważnie na obie dziewczyny, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

- Rebekah, ty pierwsza, jako że jesteś z nas najstarsza. – Caroline uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. Powoli podeszła do najbliższego stołka, na którym usiadła. Joanna zaczynała jej się podobać i była jej coraz bardziej ciekawa. Miała nadzieję, że ją polubi pomimo tego, że była przyjaciółką Rebeki, która jej nie znosiła. Ach, ciężkie jest życie dziewczyny, w której zakochała się najpotężniejsza istota chodząca po Ziemi.

- Radziłabym ci usiąść – zaczęła Rebekah. Joanna spojrzała podejrzliwie na Pierwotną.

- A dlaczego?

- Bo to, co ci powiem, jest dość nieprawdopodobne.

Nowoprzybyła blondynka, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Rebeki, usiadła na najbliższym krześle. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Caroline wywraca oczami.

- Nik się zakochał – powiedziała Rebekah. Joanna zamarła, po czym kilka razy zamrugała powiekami.

- Albo się przesłyszałam, albo…-zaczęła, ale Pierwotna jej przerwała.

- Nie przesłyszałaś. Nik się zakochał, a Elijah i Kol go pilnują, bo cierpi, gdyż dziewczyna, którą kocha, sześć lat temu wyjechała z Mystic Falls bez słowa. – Rebekah spojrzała z nienawiścią na Caroline, która tylko odwzajemniła się równie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Panna Forbes nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo słysząc, jak Rebekah na głos mówi o tym, że Klaus ją kocha. Przecież to był Klaus, Pierwotna Hybryda mająca ponad tysiąc lat na karku. Nawet dla niej to dziwnie brzmiało, choć wiedziała o tym od sześciu lat. Jednak słyszenie tego na głos i to od członków jego rodziny, dodatkowo od dnia jej przyjazdu do Nowego Orleanu, było całkiem inne.

Joanna spojrzała uważnie na Caroline, po czym przeniosła wzrok na starą przyjaciółkę.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Klaus, który uważał miłość za największą słabość wampirów, który uważał, że nie powinniśmy nic czuć ani niczym się przejmować, po tysiącu latach takiego przekonania zakochał się w młodziutkiej wampirzycy?

- Tak – odpowiedziała Rebekah.

Joanna tylko pokiwała głową, po czym szybko wstała i złapała zdumioną Caroline za rękę, po czym zaczęła ja ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia.

- Co ty robisz? – Rebekah w wampirzym tempie znalazła się naprzeciw przyjaciółki.

- Idę z Caroline na spacer. Muszę poznać dziewczynę, która zdobyła to bezwzględne serce Klausa Mikaelsona – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym wyminęła Pierwotną ciągnąc za sobą Caroline, która wiedziała, że nie ma szans wydostać się z mocnego uścisku starszej wampirzycy. Gdy tylko znalazły się na zewnątrz, Joanna puściła dłoń dziewczyny, po czym szeroko się do niej uśmiechnęła.

- Opowiadaj. – Młodsza wampirzyca spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana. Joanna tylko westchnęła, a następnie dodała: - Jak poznałaś Klausa i jak to się stało, że zdobyłaś jego serce?

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. On tego raczej nie chciał, samo przyszło, choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Na początku…robiłam tylko za jego rozpraszacz, kiedy moi przyjaciele – to słowo wymówiła z pewnym trudem – kombinowali, jak go zabić, a potem on sam szukał mojego towarzystwa. Zdradziłam go parę razy i żałuję tego, naprawdę, ale on nigdy mi nic nie zrobił. Dobra, raz mnie ugryzł i czekał do ostatniej chwili, by mnie uratować, ale to dlatego, że Tyler go wkurzył, a ja tylko dolałam oliwy do ognia.

Caroline zauważyła zamyślone spojrzenie Joanny.

- To nie brzmi jak Klaus, którego znałam. Nie widziałam go od dobrych parunastu lat, ale on nigdy nie puszczał płazem zdrady. Żadna, nawet najbardziej lubiana przez niego kochanka, nie wyszłaby cało po tym, jakby go zdradziła. A ty nawet nie byłaś jego kochanką, co nie?

Blondynka żwawo pokręciła głową.

- Nie, cały czas go zbywałam. Na początku, widział we mnie…wyzwanie, a potem, nie mam pojęcia, co się stało.

- Jak to co? Zdobyłaś serce Klausa Mikaelsona! Musisz być naprawdę wyjątkowa i, pomimo tego, że Rebekah wyraźnie cię nienawidzi, ja chcę cię poznać. – Joanna oplotła ramieniem szyję Caroline i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o nowo poznanej blondynce. Wydawała się pełna życia i wyraźnie widać w niej było dużą pewność siebie.

- A jak ty trafiłaś na Pierwotnych? – zapytała Caroline. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o przyjaciółce Rebeki, która wydawała się nie osądzać ludzi po tym, co myślą o nich jej przyjaciele. Rebekah mogła jej nie cierpieć, ale ta wyraźnie chciała ją najpierw poznać, a potem oceniać. Caroline zdecydowała, że odwdzięczy się tym samym. Nie będzie oceniała dziewczyny po tym, że jest starą znajomą Pierwotnych. W Mystic Falls zapewne Elena stwierdziłaby, że ona jest tak samo zła, jak Mikaelsonowie i że mają się trzymać od niej z daleka. Damon by ją poparł, Bonnie również, a ona nie miałaby nic do gadania. Naprawdę cieszyła się z tego, że uciekła z tego miasteczka i od Eleny. Po sześciu latach wiedziała już, że Elena była tak naprawdę zakochaną w sobie egoistką. Jeśli ktoś jej coś zrobił, to od razu nikt z jej przyjaciół nie mógł mieć nic z nimi do czynienia. Jasne, nadal nie wybaczyła Klausowi tego, że zabił Jennę, samą Elenę i parę innych osób, ale to nie przyćmiewało już jej zdrowego rozsądku. Może nie była jeszcze gotowa na spotkanie z hybrydą i nadal miała co do niego sporo zastrzeżeń, ale nie nienawidziła go.

- Rebekę poznałam będąc jeszcze człowiekiem na początku XV wieku. To ona przedstawiła mnie Klausowi i Elijahowi. Kol w tamtym czasie przebywał gdzieś w okolicach Rzymu. Było to dokładnie w lipcu, 1411 roku…- zaczęła Joanna zanurzając się we wspomnieniach. Caroline patrzyła na nią wyczekująco, nie mogąc się doczekać opowieści dziewczyny.

* * *

_Anglia, Londyn, 1411r._

_Joanna ze zdumieniem spojrzała po raz kolejny na liścik, który wysłała jej Rebekah. Poznały się zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu i naprawdę się polubiły, ale panna Wasylewicz nigdy dotąd nie miała okazji poznać braci blondynki, o których ona tyle opowiadała. A teraz, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, Rebekah zapraszała ją do siebie, gdyż jej bracia chcieli ją poznać. _

_- Kochanie, przyszły może jakieś ciekawe zaproszenia? – Lady Clothilda Redstone, markiza Fairchild, podeszła do nadal zdumionej wychowanki. Matka Joanny, Mary Devour, była jej przyjaciółką i lady Clo bardzo jej pomagała w wychowaniu Joanny. Gdy Mary zmarła, jej dziesięcioletnia wtedy córka została wysłana do Polski, do swojego ojca. Markiza Fairchild doskonale pamiętała skandal, jaki wybuchnął, gdy wyszedł na jaw romans Mary, świeżo upieczonej wdowy, z Wasylem Konstantynowiczem, żonatym hrabią z obcego kraju. Ich romans rozpoczął się jeszcze przed śmiercią podstarzałego męża Mary, więc gdy miesiąc po jego śmierci okazało się, że ta jest w ciąży, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, czyje to dziecko. _

_- Jeżeli ma ciocia ochotę na duchotę i spotkanie wielu znajomych, którzy nie mieszczą się w sali balowej, to jest zaproszenie od lady Dowbey. O, książę i księżna Dardington organizują bal dla ich najstarszej córki, Annabelle. To może być ciekawe. – Joanna z uśmiechem podała plik z zaproszeniami lady Clo. Kobieta jednak zwróciła uwagę na zaproszenie, które Joanna nadal trzymała w dłoni._

_- Czyżby jakiś liścik od adoratora? – Lady Clo uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dziewczyny wskazując na liścik w jej ręce. Joanna instynktownie schowała rękę, w której trzymała zaproszenie, za siebie._

_- To nic takiego. Rebekah zaprosiła mnie do siebie._

_- Ta blondynka, z którą spędzasz większość czasu? – Markiza Fairchild spojrzała surowo na swoją wychowankę. – Kochanie, takim sposobem nigdy nie złapiesz dobrej partii. Lady Mikaelson nie jest ulubienicą salonów, a jej brat, Niklaus, to skandalista. _

_Joanna tylko wywróciła oczami._

_- Ciociu, Rebekah jest tu jedyną dziewczyną, którą nie interesują tylko bale, moda i złapanie bogatego męża. I wiesz dobrze, że chcę małżeństwa z miłości. Po prostu, nie spotkałam jeszcze mężczyzny, z którym miałabym się ochotę związać do końca życia. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło do starszej kobiety, po czym udała się do swojej sypialni._

* * *

_Nowy Orlean, 2018r._

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Pierwotni nie byli zbyt lubiani w towarzystwie? – Caroline wykorzystała przerwę, jaką zrobiła Joanna w trakcie swojej opowieści.

- Coś ty. Rebekah odrzucała awanse każdego, kto się odważył z nią flirtować. Miała w tym czasie romans ze swoim kamerdynerem, więc inni mężczyźni chwilowo jej nie interesowali, ale o tym dowiedziałam się już będąc wampirem. Klaus uczęszczał głownie na bale, na których można było spotkać wiele luksusowych prostytutek albo wdów i mężatek szukających rozrywki. Jedyną osobą, którą towarzystwo nawet lubiło, był Elijah, ale on nie przepadał za tymi wszystkimi balami, podwieczorkami, routami, czy co tam jeszcze sobie wymyślili. – Joanna uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich bali, w których brała udział. Nigdy by się do tego na głos nie przyznała, ale naprawdę lubiła te spotkania. Często bywały nudne i tylko towarzystwo Rebeki pozwalało jej to przeżyć, ale uwielbiała te wszystkie tańce i flirty.

- A kto cię przemienił? Rebekah? – W głosie panny Forbes brzmiało czyste zaciekawienie. Starsza z wampirzyc pokręciła głową.

- Nie, to nie była Rebekah. Przemienił mnie Klaus. Zdaje się, że zrobiłam na nim niemałe wrażenie w trakcie naszej krótkiej znajomości…

* * *

_Anglia, Londyn, 1411r._

_Panna Wasylewicz wysiadła z kariolki, po czym z zachwytem spojrzała na rezydencję Mikaelsonów. Była naprawdę piękna. Ściany w kolorze écru wspaniale komponowały się z bordowymi okiennicami. Rezydencja miała trzy piętra, co nie było niczym niezwykłym w mieście. Joanna ruszyła w stronę czarnych jak heban drzwi, po czym zastukała kołatką w kształcie wilka. Po kilku sekundach drzwi się otworzyły i stanął przed nią młody kamerdyner. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać Rebece rację. Mężczyzna był naprawdę przystojny. Czarne włosy wspaniale komponowały się z błękitnymi oczami, a pełne usta aż prosiły się o pocałunek._

_- Panna Wasylewicz, jak przypuszczam? – Zapytał głębokim głosem. Joanna w myślach zanotowała sobie, by zapytać Rebekę o to, gdzie można znaleźć tak przystojnego kamerdynera._

_- Tak, to ja – odpowiedziała grzecznie. Kamerdyner, a raczej Jack Maslow, co wiedziała od Rebeki, odsunął się i ręką wskazał jej wejście do środka._

_- Proszę, panna Mikaelson oraz jej bracia czekają na panią._

_Joanna weszła do środka i rozejrzała się wokół w zachwycie. Hol był naprawdę duży. Ściany pokryte jasnym drewnem kończyły się kolorowym sklepieniem, który był naprawdę wysoko. Gdzieniegdzie wisiały wspaniałe obrazy, a piękne, mahoniowe schody prowadziły na pierwsze piętro, gdzie zapewne mieściły się sypialnie. Joanna ruszyła za Jackiem, który poprowadził ją w stronę pobliskich drzwi. Kamerdyner otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Joanna stała za nim czekając, aż ją zaanonsuje. Wolałaby sama to zrobić, ale etykieta w Anglii na to nie pozwalała._

_- Panna Joanna Wasylewicz. _

_Dziewczyna, gdy tylko Jack jej na to pozwolił, weszła do niewielkiego saloniku. Był on w kolorach jasnego brązu, pod ścianą stały ciemne meble wypełnione różnymi bibelotami oraz serwisami do herbaty. Na środku saloniku stał mały stolik, a wokół niego rozłożone były dwie beżowe kanapy w kwiaty oraz dwa fotele w tym samym kolorze. Po prawej stronie znajdował się kominek, w którym teraz wesoło żarzył się ogień. _

_Na jednej z kanap siedziała Rebekah z cudownej, bladoróżowej sukni oraz włosami związanymi w niezbyt skomplikowanego warkocza. Na widok Joanny szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym wstała i szybko do niej podeszła. _

_- Joanna, jak miło, że jednak zgodziłaś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie. Nik i Elijah naprawdę nie mogą się doczekać, aż cię poznają. – Rebekah ucałowała policzek Joanny, po czym złapała ją za rękę i posadziła na jednej z kanap. _

_- A gdzie są twoi bracia? – zapytała Joanna, gdy tylko panna Mikaelson usiadła obok niej. _

_- Zaraz się zjawią. Musieli coś załatwić – odpowiedziała Rebekah. Joanna spojrzała na swoje dłonie, które złożyła na podołku. Przyjście tutaj było ciężkie, gdyż lady Clo nie chciała jej puścić. Cały czas wspominała o tym, jakim skandalistą był Niklaus. W końcu, po długiej debacie, lady Clo się poddała, ale Joanna musiała jej obiecać, że nie zabawi u Mikaelsonów dłużej niż dwie i pół godziny. Wiedziała, że lady Clo martwi się, że znowu stanie się bohaterką skandalu, ale ona nie miała już na to ochoty. Konserwatywna Anglia jej nie odpowiadała, ale poznała tu naprawdę cudowną przyjaciółkę i nie chciała tego zaprzepaścić. _

_Z myśli wyrwał ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy właśnie przekroczyli próg salonu. Jeden z nich był blondynem, bardzo przystojnym blondynem o zimnych, niebieskich oczach. Na ustach miał pewny siebie uśmieszek i Joanna już wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z Niklausem, bratem-skandalistą. Drugi z mężczyzn natomiast, posiadał półdługie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, takiego samego koloru oczy i rozsiewał wokół siebie aurę poważności. Wydawał się być także o wiele przyjemniejszy w obyciu niż Niklaus. _

_Obie dziewczyny wstały z kanapy, gdy bracia podeszli do nich. Joanna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do obu mężczyzn, by ukryć zdenerwowanie._

_- Nik, Elijah, poznajcie lady Joannę Wasylewicz. Joanno, poznaj moich braci, lorda Niklausa i lorda Elijaha. – Rebekah dokonała prezentacji. Niklaus spojrzał prosto w oczy Joannie, po czym sięgnął po jej dłoń, którą delikatnie ucałował._

_- Proszę, mów mi Klaus – powiedział nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego głęboki głos sprawił, że Joanna poczuła na ramionach gęsią skórkę. Lord Niklaus odsunął się nieco, puszczając jej dłoń. _

_- Lady Joanno – Lord Elijah powtórzył gest brata. – Niezmiernie miło mi cię poznać. Rebekah wiele o pani opowiadała._

_- Proszę, mówi mi Joanna. Tytuły nie są potrzebne. – Joanna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Elijah odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym lekko się odsunął i poczekał wraz z Klausem, aż obie damy usiądą. Gdy tylko cała czwórka zasiadła na kanapach, do salonu wszedł lokaj niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami. Powoli postawił ją na stoliku, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Joannie nie umknął fakt, że tak jak Jack, lokaj miał szczelnie zakrytą całą szyję. Przy kamerdynerze nie zwróciła na to aż tak dużej uwagi, ale skoro nawet lokaj jest tak ubrany, to coś musiało być nie tak. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że zapyta o to później Rebekę, jak już będą same. _

_- Rebekah wspominała nam, że jesteś z Polski. Co skłoniło cię do rozpoczęcia sezonu towarzyskiego w naszym kraju? – Elijah z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na lekko zdenerwowaną Polkę. Joanna przyjęła od Rebeki filiżankę z herbatą, po czym spojrzała na starszego z braci._

_- Mówiłam Rebece, że ojciec mnie tu przysłał. Uznał, że tu mam większe szanse na dobry ożenek niż w Polsce – odpowiedziała Joanna. W jakimś stopniu była to prawda, choć niekompletna. Nie chciała jednak nikogo do siebie zrażać mówiąc o sobie całą prawdę. _

_- Ale nigdy nie wytłumaczyłaś, dlaczego polscy szlachcice są gorsi od angielskich? – Rebekah po raz kolejny wróciła do tematu. Wiedziała, że Joanna coś ukrywa. Sama by się tego dowiedziała, gdyby nie to, że po pierwsze, chciała być z nią szczera i nie używać na niej zauroczenia, a po drugie, nawet gdyby chciała, Joanna nosiła skromny naszyjnik z werbeną w środku. Gdy zapytała o niego, dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że dostała go od swojej matki na dziesiąte urodziny, która kazała jej przysiąc, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy go nie zdejmie. _

_- Powiedzmy, że nie jestem zbyt popularna w rodzinnych kręgach – odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie blondynka. Joanna poczuła na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Klausa. Przy samej Rebece było łatwiej po prostu zmienić temat, ale teraz czuła, że będzie to trudniejsze. Miała przeczucie, że jej bracia nie są tak łatwi do oszukania. _

_- Coś ukrywasz. Coś, z czego nie jesteś dumna, a nawet czujesz z tego powodu wstyd, prawda? – Elijah wbił w nią uważny wzrok, jednak to spojrzenie było niczym w porównaniu z tym, którym potraktował ją Klaus. Joanna czuła się niczym zaszczute zwierzątko. Naprawdę nie chciała mówić o tym, co zaszło w Polsce, gdyż wtedy Rebekah mogłaby uznać, że nie chce przyjaźnić się ze skandalistką. _

_- Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać, więc może zmienimy temat? – Joanna spojrzała hardo na rodzeństwo Mikaelsonów. _

_- Czyżbyś miała romans, o którym dowiedziała się socjeta, lady Joanno? – Nie ustępował Klaus. Joanna odwróciła wzrok, patrząc błagalnie na Rebekę. _

_- Nik, proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Nie widzisz, że ją denerwujesz? – Rebekah spojrzała surowo na brata. Sama była ciekawa tego, co skłoniło pannę Wasylewicz do przyjazdu do Anglii, ale miała nadzieję, że w czasem dziewczyna sama jej to powie. _

_- Rebekah, uwierz mi, komfort twojej przyjaciółki jest na liście rzeczy, które mnie najmniej obchodzą. Dziewczyna wyraźnie coś ukrywa, a znając socjetę, prędzej czy później to, co zrobiła, dotrze do Anglii. Po prostu, martwię się o twoją reputację. Nie chciałabyś przecież ponownie zmieniać miejsca zamieszkania, prawda? _

_Rebekah zagotowała się ze złości._

_- Wiesz dobrze, że to, co myśli socjeta najmniej mnie interesuje! Joanna jest jedyną dziewczyną, z którą wśród tylu idiotek idzie normalnie porozmawiać. Mogłaby nawet zostawić za sobą nieślubne dziecko w Polsce, a mnie by to nic nie obchodziło!_

_Joanna siedziała na fotelu patrząc to na Rebekę, to na Klausa. Nie wiedziała, czy przyznać się do tego, kim naprawdę jest i co zrobiła, czy wyjść i najlepiej nigdy nie wrócić. Nie chciała nigdy więcej mieć do czynienia z Niklausem Mikaelsonem, bo choć przystojny i tajemniczy, był po prostu także nieuprzejmy i najwyraźniej traktował ludzi z wyższością. _

_Nie chcąc słuchać więcej tej kłótni, wstała z zamiarem wyjścia. Jednak po chwili stwierdziła, że powiedzenie prawdy w końcu uwolni ją od tych pełnych napięcia scen._

_- Możecie się uspokoić?! – krzyknęła ściągając na siebie uwagę całej trójki. Elijah do tej pory spokojnie przyglądał się kłótni. Najwyraźniej był już do nich przyzwyczajony. – Skoro tak bardzo zależy wam na tym, by wiedzieć, co tu robię, to dobrze, powiem! Jestem bękartem, owocem romansu mojej matki, Angielki z żonatym mężczyzną. W Polsce zostałam nawet przyjęta do tamtejszej socjety, ale popełniłam błąd. Byłam młoda i głupia i myślałam, że ujdzie mi to na sucho, ale najwyraźniej przyszło mi podzielić los matki. Wdałam się w romans z żonatym szlachcicem i zaszłam w ciążę. Dziecko straciłam, ale szkoda już została uczyniona. Dlatego zostałam tu wysłana, gdyż nawet koneksje mojego ojca nie mogły sprawić, że sprawa zostanie zapomniana. Zadowoleni!?_

* * *

- To było dość traumatyczne spotkanie dla młodej dziewczyny. – Joanna przerwała swoją opowieść patrząc z zaciekawieniem na reakcję Caroline.

- A co zrobiłaś po tym, jak przyznałaś się do wszystkiego? – zapytała Forbes. Opowieść Joanny naprawdę ją zaciekawiła, a szczególnie to, że dziewczyna wydawała się nie lubić Klausa od pierwszego spotkania, a przecież wyraźnie powiedziała, że to on był jej stwórcą.

- Wyszłam. Posiadam dość szczególną umiejętność do zachowywania się niczym „drama queen" w wielu sytuacjach.

Caroline uśmiechnęła się analizując w głowie jeszcze raz całą tę historię. Joanna naprawdę wiele przeżyła, zanim została przemieniona. Jako, że w jakimś stopniu interesowała ją historia, wiedziała, jakim skandalem był uczynek Joanny. Tym bardziej, że był to XV wiek. Rola kobiet ograniczała się wtedy tylko do bycia cichymi, ułożonymi i niewychylającymi się za margines żonami i matkami.

- Caroline! – Bardzo znajomy głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Caroline uniosła głowę stwierdzając, że obie wróciły na ulicę, na której znajdował się dom Pierwotnych. Spojrzała w stronę domu, gdzie zauważyła taksówkę, przy której stała…

- Mama!


End file.
